Give me love
by aoibird6
Summary: Desde la muerte de su madre, Dean notó el cambio notorio de actitud de su padre hacia él y la preferencia que tiene por Sam. Nunca dijo algo al respecto y encontró otra forma de llenar el vacío que sentía pero todo cambiará cuando un nuevo profesor llegue al instituto y quizás sea él, quien le dé lo que tanto necesita. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: Give me Love.

**Parejas: **CasxDean, GabrielxSam, OtrosxDean.

**Personajes: **Balthazar, Alister, John, Pastor Jim, Hellen, Bobby, Jo, Benny, Crowley, Lucifer, Azazel,

**Rating**: K+

**Capítulos: **18

**Género: **AU, Drama, Hurt/Confort, Angst.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Resumen:** Desde la muerte de su madre, Dean notó el cambio notorio de actitud de su padre hacia él y la preferencia que tiene por Sam. Nunca dijo algo al respecto y encontró otra forma de llenar el vacío que sentía pero todo cambiará cuando un nuevo profesor llegue al instituto y quizás sea él, quien le dé lo que tanto necesita. AU.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 1**

_-Papi… ¿Mamá va a degresar ponto?- preguntó el niño observando a su padre- Mami digo que idíamos a gudar al paque… ¿Po qué llodas? ¿Papi? _

_Observó fijamente a su padre, quien permanecía con las manos en el rostro luego de que el doctor saliera para hablar con él hace unos minutos. Llevó su manito a la camisa del mayor, provocando que éste lo mirara con los ojos llorosos antes de negar despacio y liberarse de su agarre. _

_-¿Papi…? _

_-¡John!- el pastor Jim se acercó rápidamente a él junto con Bobby y Hellen, quien cargaba al pequeño Sam en sus brazos. _

_-¿Cómo se encuentra Mary?- preguntó Bobby, uno de sus amigos más cercanos._

_-John- lo llamó la mujer seria._

_-Llévate a Dean de aquí… por favor Hellen… _

_Ella asintió y luego tomó la mano del rubio, éste quería quedarse con su padre y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que comenzaba a llorar mientras se aferraba a la chaqueta del pastor con fuerza. _

_-No Dean, vamos a comer algo._

_-No, quero a mi papi- dijo intentando liberarse-¿Y mi mami? Quedo irme a casa con mi papi y mi mami. _

_Hellen se arrodilló para abrazarlo con suavidad con un brazo mientras que con él otro mantenía sujeto al bebé y susurró un pequeño "Lo siento" antes de llorar. El rubio no lo comprendió en ese momento hasta que el pastor Jim habló con él al anochecer y le dio la peor noticia de su vida: Su madre estaba muerta. _

Dean se levantó bostezando y fue a darse una ducha tibia. No le gustaban los días lunes, tampoco levantarse temprano o ir al instituto pero aún así lo hacía porque uno de los sueños de su madre era que fuera a la universidad. Se quedó mirando la fotografía en su velador e intentó sonreír un poco.

-Buenos días, mamá… te quiero mucho.

Se terminó de arreglar la corbata del uniforme y luego bajó con su bolso hasta la cocina para desayunar. Se detuvo a unos pasos antes de entrar y bajó la mirada al oír las voces animadas que conversaban. Respiró profundamente antes de unirse a ellos.

-Buenos días.

-Hola Dean- lo saludó su hermano con una sonrisa.

-Siéntate, el desayuno está listo- dijo John.

-Sí papá…

Se sentó para luego prepararse un pan con mermelada y tomar su leche en silencio mientras escuchaba al parcito hablar. Aprovechó que Sam iba a buscar su bolso a la sala de estar y miró al mayor.

-Papá… el viernes será el festival deportivo del instituto…

-Sammy me contó sobre eso, él participará en el equipo de futbol.

-Sí… yo también competiré… en la carrera de cuatrocientos metros… es en la mañana… a las nueve…

-Tengo trabajo- respondió John terminando su café- No me desocuparé hasta pasado el medio día.

-Ah…

-Lo entiendes ¿Verdad?- el rubio asintió intentando sonreír un poco.

-Claro papá… no te preocupes, tampoco es algo importante… ni siquiera quería participar pero Benny me convenció de hacerlo…- se levantó dejando su loza en el fregadero- Tenemos que irnos o se nos hará tarde… hasta la noche, papá, que tengas un buen día.

-Nos vemos.

Dean esperó afuera a que su hermano se despidiera de su padre mientras intentaba evitar sentirse mal por lo que acababa de ocurrir y convencerse que todo estaba bien, tampoco es como si esperara que John hubiera aceptado ir. Hace mucho que asumió que su padre tenía una clara preferencia por Sam y a él solía dejarlo de lado para atender compromisos más importantes o buscaba formas de evitarlo.

-¿Nos vamos?- su hermano llegó a su lado sonriendo.

-Sí… claro.

-¿Ocurre algo, Dean?

-Nada… Sammy… vamos a clases.

Ambos tomaron el autobús hasta el instituto y el rubio se fue reunió Benny, se conocían hace años, desde la primaria y era la única persona en quien confiaba plenamente.

-Hola Dean, ¿Por qué tienes esa carita?- lo miró fijamente- ¿Le dijiste a tu papá sobre el festival?

-Sí…- su amigo parecía querer decir algo pero negó despacio- No quiero hablar de eso.

-Dean…

-Está bien, tampoco es como si hubiera esperado que fuera… me saltaré la primera hora, te veo después.

-Espera Dean.

No se detuvo ante los llamados de su amigo y se dirigió rápidamente hasta la azotea, estuvo allí durante varios minutos pensando. Realmente no esperaba que su padre aceptara ir, lo raro hubiera sido que dijera que sí asistiría. Era muy consciente de ese rechazo que le manifestaba y muchas veces se preguntó porque lo trataba de esa manera, no es que fuera violento con él o lo tratara mal pero parecía empeñado en no acercarse a él y mantener una distancia que ya no sabía cómo acortar. Limpió una lágrima que recorría su mejilla derecha y se dirigió hacia la enfermería. Ya estaba cansado de intentar buscar una respuesta que jamás llegaría, estaba cansado de preguntarse una y otra vez si hacía algo mal para provocar todo eso, simplemente, ya estaba cansado y había encontrado un método muy efectivo para llenar ese vacío que sentía. Miró al mayor que permanecía de espaldas escribiendo algo y cerró la puerta antes de sonreír.

-Toc, toc, ¿Se puede?- el enfermero se giró con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti, Dean- se levantó con una sonrisa para ir al privado- Ven aquí, seguramente debo hacerte una revisión muy profunda.

-Es lo que estaba esperando, Alister.

Fue hasta el privado con el mayor y éste le colocó el seguro a la puerta antes de besarlo lascivamente. Quizás el sexo no era la mejor forma de llenar ese vacío pero le ayudaba y eso era lo único importante para Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews LuxzBelle, PatanaGore, DaniCalifornia030, green y Luna cumbercookie . Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 2**

El rubio apretó las manos contra el borde del escrito y se mordió el antebrazo derecho para evitar gemir de placer al llegar al orgasmo gracias a las desenfrenadas y placenteras embestidas de su amante de turno. Sintió esos dedos que se enterraban en sus caderas y el mayor le mordió el hombro derecho mientras acababa. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, con solo el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones llenando el cuarto hasta que se separaron para arreglarse la ropa. Dean observó como tiraba el preservativo al papelero y sonrió.

-¿Y qué dices ahora, profesor? ¿Pasé tu prueba?

-Con creces, rubito, si dependiera de esto, ya has aprobado el ramo- el mayor fue a su lado para acariciarle la mejilla- Tengo que corregir unos trabajos y tú debes hacer tus deberes pero ya verás la siguiente vez, tengo una idea genial para hacer esto más divertido.

-Espero que eso no incluya que vuelvas a atarme, Lucifer, la última vez me dejaste unas marcas muy notorias en los tobillos.

-No te oí quejarte, rubito, nos vemos.

El profesor se marchó primero y Dean aguardó unos largos segundos antes de salir también mientras se colocaba el bolso al hombro. Dentro de dos días sería el festival deportivo y se deprimía un poco al saber que su padre no asistiría pero luego se forzaba a no pensar en ello, a esas alturas ya tendría que estar acostumbrado a esas cosas. Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que al doblar la esquina, chocó de frente con alguien, terminando sentado en el suelo.

-Auch…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó una voz grave y Dean alzó la vista, quedándose unos segundos embobado mientras miraba esos intensos ojos azules- Lo siento por haberte empujado- le tendió la mano y la aceptó levantándose.

-No… fue mi culpa, no me fijaba por donde iba…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… todo perfecto.

-¿Me podrías decir donde se encuentra el despacho del director? Tengo una reunión con él y eres la primera persona que veo desde que entré.

-Ah, es que a esta hora no queda casi nadie en el instituto- respondió sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Ya veo… ¿Entonces?

-En el tercer piso… la última puerta a la derecha del pasillo.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, hasta luego.

-Sí…

El mayor continuó su camino y Dean se quedó mirándolo hasta que subió las escaleras. El moreno le había dejado una muy buena impresión y se preguntaba si estaba ahí por temas de trabajo. Realmente le gustaría verlo de nuevo.

-Dean- se giró a la derecha para mirar al dueño de esa voz.

-Profesor.

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Pronto anochecerá- dijo Balthazar mirándolo con curiosidad- Ve a casa pronto.

-Sí… ya me iba.

-¿De casualidad viste por aquí un hombre de unos treinta años, cabello oscuro, moreno, ojos azules? Seguramente lucía algo perdido.

-Sí, fue al despacho del director.

-Menos mal, pensé que se había perdido, me pidieron ir a buscarlo pero la reunión que tuve con un apoderado se extendió más de lo previsto- suspiró- En fin, gracias Dean.

-De nada profesor.

-Y ve a casa, ya es tarde para que estés aquí, sé que eres un chico muy inteligente pero quedarte horas extras no mejorará tu excelente rendimiento.

-Gracias, nos vemos profesor.

-Nos vemos Dean.

El mayor esbozó una sonrisa antes de ir por las escaleras al tercer piso. El rubio salió del instituto para esperar en la parada del autobús. Se llevaba bien con Balthazar, al igual que con la mayoría de los profesores y con varios follaba cuando sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Tomó el primer autobús que pasó y lo dejó a dos cuadras de su casa. Entró suspirando para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Hola Dean- lo saludó su hermano sonriendo- Pensé que tendría que preparar la cena yo solo.

-¿Ibas a cocinar? No quiero arriesgarme a que pase un accidente.

-Oye- dijo el menor haciendo morritos- Estoy mejorando, papá me estuvo enseñando todo el domingo.

-¿Eh? ¿Papá lo hizo?

-Sí.

Dean intentó ignorar la pequeña punzada de dolor en su pecho. Él había aprendido a cocinar hace dos años, cuando estaba buscando algo en el desván y encontró el libro de recetas de su madre. Quizás fue esa desigualdad en el trato y la tristeza que sentía, lo que lo llevó a preparar una de las pastas que solía hacer Mary. Sam la probó antes de lamerse los labios.

-Esto es delicioso, Dean.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó con algo de timidez.

-Es fantástico, me encanta- el rubio sonrió.

-Mamá solía cocinarlo…

-¿De verdad? Está muy bueno, Dean.

-Gracias…

-Estoy seguro que a papá le encantará.

-¿Qué es lo que me encantará?- Preguntó John entrando al cuarto- Hola chicos.

-Hola- saludaron los dos al unísono.

-Mira papá, prueba.

Sam sirvió la cena y los tres se sentaron a la mesa para comer. Al rubio no le pasó inadvertido la expresión en el rostro de su padre, que fue una mezcla de nostalgia, tristeza y enfado. A diferencia de su hermano menor, que terminaba de engullir su segundo plato.

-Esto está riquísimo ¿Verdad papá? Eres un excelente cocinero, Dean, seguro que eso lo heredaste de mamá- el teléfono del castaño sonó- ¿Puedo levantarme, papá?

-¿Terminaste tus deberes?

-Sí papá.

-Bien, entonces puedes retirarte, yo fregaré la loza.

-Sí, estaré en mi cuarto si me necesitan.

Se levantó sonriendo y respondió su teléfono mientras se marchaba por el pasillo. Dean dudó unos segundos sobre levantarse o no y finalmente lo hizo. Juntando los platos para dejarlos en el fregadero.

-Estaré en mi cuarto… tengo que terminar mis deberes.

-Dean- tragó saliva con fuerza- No quiero que vuelvas a hacer esto.

-Pero.

-Te dejé muy claro que no volvieras a leer ese recetario.

-Sí… lo siento…

-Ahora ve a tu habitación.

-Sí… permiso…

Se marchó rápidamente para encerrarse con llave. No importa lo que hiciera, ni cuanto se esforzara, jamás iba a conseguir acortar esa distancia que había entre ambos.

* * *

_Dean permanecía sentado sobre el sillón mientras movía sus pies con impaciencia. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de su madre y se estaba quedando en la casa de Hellen. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y vio a la rubia. _

_-Mamá dice que vengas a cenad._

_-No tengo hambe, Jo._

_-¿Qué dienes, Dean?- preguntó sentándose a su lado- ¿Estañas mucho a tu mamá?- agregó tomando su mano- Mi mami y yo te quedemos mucho._

_-Jo…_

_-¿Qué ocurre?- Hellen fue con ellos para sentarse junto a Dean- ¿No quieres cenar? Preparé tu comida favorita._

_-No quero… ¿Cuándo vendá mi papi a buscarme?_

_-John necesita un poco de tiempo, Dean… él vendrá muy pronto por ti._

_-¿Y po qué está con Sammy y comigo no? _

_-Tu papá… necesita un poco de tiempo para calmarse… no ha sido fácil para él perder a Mary… Lo entiendes ¿Verdad?_

_-Sí…- la mujer le acarició el cabello con suavidad._

_-No te preocupes, él muy pronto vendrá a buscarte y ahora vamos a cenar, preparé algo delicioso para mis niños- Dean sonrió un poco- A nosotras nos gusta mucho tenerte aquí._

_-Sí- afirmó Jo sonriendo- A mi me guta que Dean esté aquí. _

_El pequeño rubio se sintió un poco mejor con esas palabras, tomó la mano de Hellen y los tres fueron a cenar. La semana siguiente a eso, John vino a buscarlo._

* * *

Dean se levantó rápidamente y procuró irse antes con la excusa de que tenía que hacer un trabajo. Después de lo de ayer, no quería ver a su padre o se sentirá aún peor. Llegó al instituto con veinte minutos de adelanto y se quedó en la azotea para hacer algo de tiempo. Estaba sentado junto al borde, mirando hacia afuera a través de la malla metálica que la cubría cuando alguien cubrió sus ojos y sintió que le mordisqueaban el cuello. Solo había una persona que disfrutaba haciendo eso.

-¿No es muy temprano para esto, profesor?

-Nunca es muy temprano cuando se trata de follarse a un rubito tan sexy como tú, mi pequeña ardilla.

-No me digas así, Crowley- se giró mirándolo.

-Sí sabes que te gusta, ardillita, ¿Y por qué has llegado tan temprano?

-Porque quería…

-Eso no es cierto, siempre te vienes con el pequeño Sammy a clases pero tampoco tienes por qué contármelo- lo tomó de la mano para levantarlo- Esto solo es diversión ¿Verdad?

-Claro- respondió con una sonrisa cuando lo dejaron contra la pared- Quince minutos es más que suficiente para divertirnos- se desabrochó el pantalón sonriendo- Vamos profesor o llegaremos tarde a clases.

-Esa es mi ardillita sexy.

Luego de una rápida sesión de sexo con el profesor de biología, se arregló la ropa y bajó rápidamente las escaleras para ir a su primera clase. Se había entretenido más de la cuenta con Crowley y tenía el tiempo justo para llegar. Corrió cuando llegó al segundo piso y vio como alguien cerraba la puerta.

-¡Permiso!- entró sin siquiera mirar al profesor y tomó asiento junto a Benny un poco agitado.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó su amigo en un susurro.

-Sí… se me hizo un poquito tarde, no es nada…

-Parece que ahora estamos todos- dijo una voz que le pareció muy familiar y se volteó a mirar- Como todos saben, el profesor Tom se mudó de la ciudad y hasta ahora no tenían un profesor jefe fijo pero eso se acabó, mi nombre es Castiel Novak y seré su profesor a cargo y también impartiré las clases de matemáticas.

Dean se quedó mirando fijamente al nuevo profesor, era el mismo hombre con quien se había topado el día anterior y la idea de verlo más seguido por el instituto, le resultaba bastante agradable.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Luna cumbercookie. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 3**

El rubio escuchaba atentamente como el profesor se presentaba y luego les explicaba la metodología de trabajo para el resto del curso. Se mantuvo mirándolo fijamente durante toda la clase hasta que su amigo le dio un pequeño codazo.

-Benny.

-Ya terminó la clase.

-Sí…

Se levantó tomando su bolso y salió en compañía de su amigo, no sin antes darle una última mirada a Castiel, quien correspondió su gesto con cierta seriedad. El resto de las clases fue aburrida y se alegró un montón cuando terminaron.

-¿Te parece que vayamos a comer algo? Jo también vendrá.

-Paso, iré a las pistas un rato, mañana es la competencia.

-Dean…

-Nos vemos…

Se marchó hacia las pistas antes de que su amigo dijera algo al respecto y estuvo corriendo por cerca de una hora antes de recostarse en una de las gradas para descansar un poco. No quería irse a casa aún, seguramente su padre estaría ahí y también Sam. Una voz lo sobresaltó y se incorporó un poco antes de sonreír.

-Hola profesor.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Dean? ¿Entrenando?

-Sí, mañana es la competencia- respondió- ¿Y qué haces aquí todavía? ¿Horas extras? Que aplicado, Lucifer.

-¿Verdad que lo soy? Eso amerita un premio- el rubio sonrió.

-Aquí no, alguien puede vernos.

-¿Tienes que ir a casa ahora?

-No… ¿Se te ocurre algo bueno?

-Claro que sí, vamos a mi departamento y te aseguro que lo pasaremos muy bien.

El rubio fue a cambiarse de ropa a los vestidores, dándose una ducha rápida y luego se dirigió a la entrada, en donde Lucifer lo esperaba en su auto. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie mirando para subir en el asiento del copiloto.

-Ponte el cinturón, rubito.

* * *

Castiel suspiró cuando terminó el primer día de clases. Había sido un poco más agotador de lo que esperaba pero también satisfactorio. Necesitaba ese cambio de aire para no caer en la monotonía de su trabajo pero se alegraba de haber llegado ahí, ya que rápidamente se hizo amigo de dos de los profesores, Balthazar y Gabriel. No solía ser una persona que mantenía amistades muy estrechas pero esos dos habían resultado una agradable excepción a la regla y sin saber muy bien por qué, encajó rápidamente con ellos. Fue por eso que aceptó la invitación de ir a beber luego de clases. Se quedó en el pasillo del primer piso esperando la llegada de sus nuevos amigos cuando su mirada se fue hacia la entrada del instituto, en donde vio al rubio que subía a un auto negro, fue una pequeña sorpresa que el mismo chico que lo ayudó ayer, resultara estar en su clase.

-Cassie- una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó- Sentimos la tardanza, Gabe es un demoron y tardó un montón en ordenar sus cosas.

-Oye, a diferencia de ti, a mí no me gusta el desorden- dijo mientras comía un chocolate.

-Al menos yo no soy un adicto a los dulces, ¿Te lo puedes creer, Cassie? Siempre tiene que tener algo en la boca, menos mal que solo son dulces.

-¡Balthy!- le dio una palmada en la nuca al profesor de lenguaje- Vuelves a decir algo así y te patearé- Castiel sonrió.

-La violencia es mala, Gabe- dijo mientras caminaban hasta el estacionamiento.

-Balthy permite hacer una excepción, Cas, dale una semana y te sacará de quicio como a mí.

-Eres malo, Gabe, ya no te querré y estarás solito sin mí.

-Es mejor que te calles o te golpearé.

-Gruñón- el mayor le rodeó el hombro al moreno con un brazo- ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día, Cassie?

-Bastante bien.

-Me alegra oír eso, estoy seguro que lo harás bien, bajo esa fachada de chico serio hay una ternurita que los alumnos amarán.

-¿Ves Cas? Y espera a que termine la semana, le estarás pegando igual que yo.

Castiel se rio bajito ante esas palabras y los tres subieron al auto de Gabriel para dirigirse a un bar en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando llegara a su departamento, tendría que terminar de desempacar las cajas y arreglar las cosas pero ahora disfrutaría de la compañía de ese parcito, que estaba seguro que se divertiría bastante con ellos.

* * *

Dean apagó el despertador bostezando y fue a ducharse antes de arreglar sus cosas. Hoy era el festival deportivo en el instituto pero no estaba emocionado por eso. Bajó las escaleras con parsimonia y escuchó unas voces que hicieron que se detuviera antes de llegar al umbral de la puerta.

-¿Irás a verme, papá?

-Claro Sammy, ¿A qué hora jugarán?

-A las dos y no llegues tarde- pidió con cierto infantilismo.

-Ahí estaré, no te preocupes.

El rubio apretó los puños ante esas palabras, ¿Por qué su padre hacía tantas diferencias entre ellos? ¿Por qué siempre estaba para Sam y no para él? Aún cuando pelean a veces, John siempre se preocupaba por él. Dean bajó la mirada durante unos segundos, intentó calmar el dolor en su pecho y entró a la cocina.

-Buenos días.

-Hola- lo saludaron ambos y su hermano menor sonrió.

-¿Estás listo para tu competencia, Dean? Estaré en primera fila para animarte.

-Gracias Sammy…

-¿Vendrás también, papá?- preguntó el castaño.

-Tengo trabajo, Sam.

-Pero papá.

-Ya basta, Sammy- pidió el rubio intentando sonreír- Papá está ocupado, no lo molestes, tampoco es como si fuera la gran cosa.

-Pero Dean…

-Yo ya me voy, tengo que estar antes en el instituto.

-¿No desayunarás?- preguntó John.

-Comeré algo allá, nos vemos.

Se marchó rápidamente a tomar el autobús y en cuanto llegó al instituto, se fue directo a la enfermería. Alister lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Vienes a tu revisión antes de la competencia?

-Sí.

-¿Ya le dijiste al entrenador que estás aquí?

-Tengo que estar en las pistas a las ocho y media- se acercó al mayor sonriendo- Podrías hacerme la revisión en privado.

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea antes de que compitas?- preguntó tomándolo por la cintura, aprovechando que estaban solos.

-¿Acaso te importa, Alister?

-No.

Lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el privado y cerró con seguro. El enfermero no perdió el tiempo y lo desvistió con prisas para tumbarlo sobre la camilla. Dean se dejó hacer y gruñó bajito ante la primera embestida para luego abrazarlo por el cuello.

-¿Todo bien, Dean?- preguntó gimiendo.

-Follame de una vez- pidió entre jadeos.

-Como tú quieras, rubito.

El rubio consiguió centrarse y calmar sus pensamientos después de una gratificante sesión de sexo con Alister. Éste le dio un lascivo beso antes de dejarlo ir y se dirigió a las pistas. El festival deportivo comenzó puntualmente a las nueve. Esperó pacientemente su turno y vio a Sam en las gradas, en compañía de Amelia, Jo y Kevin. Saludó a los cuatro con la mano, quizás su padre no estaría ahí pero al menos su hermanito menor siempre lo acompañaba y se encontraba su lado. Eso era todo lo que Dean necesitaba para sentirse mejor.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review PatanaGore, sí, Cas es más reservado en el fic pero algo ocurrirá para que comiencen a hablar. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 4**

Castiel siguió a sus amigos que se dirigían hacia las pistas. Ellos le contaron sobre el festival deportivo que se hacia el segundo viernes de abril y varios estudiantes participaban en diferentes disciplinas para competir contra otros institutos de la ciudad. Ambos lo convencieron de que sería divertido ir a mirar y apoyar a los chicos, así que decidió ir con ellos. Los tres se sentaron en las gradas y el mayor sonrió.

-Perfecto, conseguimos un muy buen sitio.

-¿Te gusta esto, Balthy?- el mayor sonrió.

-Sí, Cassie, yo estudie aquí hace años y este evento era mi favorito, junto con la fiesta de disfraces que se hace para Halloween, ¿Te acuerdas que competíamos con el equipo de basquetbol, Gabe?

-Claro, era divertido, en especial los festejos en los vestidores, tomabas a quien hubiera hecho más puntos durante el juego y lo metíamos bajo la ducha.

-Pero primero lo enjabonábamos bien- agregó Balthazar- Una vez se lo hicimos a Gabe, si hubieras visto como quedó.

-Eso fue tu culpa, idiota, tenías todo planeado y me tiraste harina después- Castiel se rio- No es gracioso Cas.

-Claro que lo es- respondió sonriendo- Debieron divertirse bastante.

-¿No hacían esto en tu instituto?

-Habían actividades extra programáticas pero tenían una orientación religiosa y el deporte no era una prioridad.

-¿Los curas te hacían clases?- preguntó Balthazar asombrado y el moreno asintió- Wow, ahora entiendo porque eres así.

-¿Eh?- ladeó un poco la cabeza sin entender.

-No le hagas caso a Balthy, ya te contaré todo lo que ha hecho y entenderás porque es así de idiota- el aludido le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-Miren, ya comenzará, primero es la carrera de cien metros, luego cuatrocientos y la de relevos.

Castiel observó a los chicos de la primera división y entonces reparó que en la segunda modalidad, corría el rubio. Unos gritos llamaron su atención y giró a mirar hacia arriba de las gradas, hacia la derecha, en donde había un chico que gritaba entusiasmado junto a una rubia y otro joven.

-Que barra tan entusiasta- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Eh?- Gabriel se giró antes de reírse bajito- El chico que está agitando las manos, el más alto- aclaró- Es Sam, el hermano menor de Dean, los de al lado son Kevin y Jo, sus amigos. Siempre vienen a apoyarlo cuando compite.

-Sabes bastante de él-Balthazar se rio divertido.

-Cas… no lo digas con tanta seriedad que suena raro- pidió el profesor de química algo avergonzado- Los tres están en mi clase, soy su profesor jefe.

-Ya veo.

Prestó atención a la carrera y debía admitir que el rubio no lo hacía nada de mal, fácilmente consiguió dejar a los otros atrás en la última vuelta y ganó sin problemas el primer lugar. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante el griterío del trío que estaba animándolo, al que luego se le sumó otro chico que reconoció como Benny. Volvió a fijarse en Dean, quien miraba hacia las gradas con cierta tristeza y regresó junto a su entrenador cabizbajo. No había comprendido ese último gesto, se supone que debería estar feliz de ganar el primer lugar pero parecía todo lo contrario.

-Qué raro.

-¿Dijiste algo, Cassie?- preguntó Balthazar.

-No, nada.

Se quedó en silencio mirando al rubio. Siempre había tenido una facilidad para leer el lenguaje corporal de las personas y captar muy rápido sus estados de ánimo por eso le pareció curioso ver a Dean triste.

-Estupendo- festejó Balthazar abrazando a Castiel con un brazo y con el otro a Gabriel- Conseguimos la medalla, y con el rubito corriendo en los relevos, ganamos aquí ¡Somos los mejores!- festejó sonriendo- ¡Vamos chicos, ustedes pueden!

-Balthy, estás demasiado entusiasmado- dijo Gabriel suspirando.

-Hay que animar a los chicos- dijo sonriendo- Y les prometí que sería quien los animaría más fuerte, ¡Vamos a ganar!- el mayor se levantó para seguir animándolos. Miró a su otro amigo que suspiró.

-Te juro que si sigue así, lo voy a amordazar con mi corbata.

Castiel se rio bajito para volver a mirar a los chicos. En ese momento reparó en lo animado que estaba el ambiente, todos parecían divertirse mucho, a excepción de Dean, que seguía con esa expresión triste en el rostro.

* * *

_El rubio avanzó por el pasillo dudoso y se asomó al umbral de la puerta, mirando como su padre estaba contándole una historia al pequeño Sam de solo dos años. Mantuvo la vista en el suelo durante unos segundos. Desde la muerte de su madre, había notado el cambio de actitud que tenía su padre pero intentaba convencerse que solo eran ideas suyas. Vio como John le daba un beso en la frente a Sam para abrigarlo bien con las tapas. _

_-Descansa, Sammy, dejaré la luz encendida._

_-Benas dodes, papi. _

_Dean corrió a su habitación y se acomodó sobre la cama esperando que su padre viniera a darle las buenas noches y leerle un cuento, tal como lo hacía antes pero eso nunca ocurrió_

* * *

El rubio estaba observando cómo premiaban al equipo de Sam por haber ganado el primer lugar en la competencia. Durante el receso antes del siguiente evento, fue a reunirse con su hermano y su padre, escuchando en silencio como éste último lo felicitaba por la medalla que obtuvo.

-Estuviste genial, Sammy, lo hiciste muy bien.

-Gracias papá- respondió sonriendo y luego se acercó a Dean para abrazarlo- Ambos ganamos el primer lugar, los Winchester somos los mejores- el rubio intentó sonreír un poco.

-Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza, Sammy.

-¿Tienes que regresar al trabajo papá?- preguntó su hermano menor.

-No, me aseguré de dejar casi todo listo en la mañana, pensé que podríamos ir a celebrar tu triunfo, Sammy.

Esas palabras le dolieron a Dean, ¿Por qué su padre lo trataba de esa manera? Preferiría mil veces que le dijera de una buena vez que no lo quería o que lo odiaba, a vivir en esa incertidumbre diaria.

-Vamos a festejar, Dean- lo llamó el castaño.

-No Sammy… yo… quedé con los chicos… Me iré con Benny por ahí… nos vemos por la noche.

-Dean- lo llamó John y por unos segundos, tuvo la ilusión de que le diría algo respecto, como pedirle que fuera con ellos y que celebraran su triunfo también pero se desilusionó muy pronto- No llegues tarde.

-Sí papá…

Se dio la media vuelta y fue a su salón de clases desganado para recoger sus cosas. Entró al lugar suspirando y fue hasta el último puesto junto a la ventana para tomar su bolso. Realmente no entendía el actuar de su padre y le costaba cada vez más intentar ignorar ese malestar en su pecho.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- se giró rápidamente al oír esa voz y se quedó mirando esos orbes azules.

-Profesor…

-Hola, ¿Ocurrió algo? Luces triste.

-No es nada… solo estoy cansado- mintió colocándose su bolso-¿Se quedó viendo el festival?

-Sí, Balthy y Gabe me convencieron de venir, al final tenían razón y fue divertido- el rubio sonrió un poco- ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí… estoy cansado… ya me voy, hasta el lunes, profesor- se dirigió a la puerta.

-Dean- se detuvo en el umbral y se giró a mirarlo-Felicidades.

-¿Eh?

-Por ganar en las dos categorías, eres increíble corriendo.

-Mmm… ¿De verdad lo cree?- preguntó algo avergonzado.

-Claro que sí- se acercó a él y sonrió un poco antes de revolverle el cabello con suavidad- Lo hiciste genial, hasta el lunes, Dean, que tengas un buen fin de semana.

El rubio se quedó pasmado en su lugar. Había sido un pequeño toque pero esa caricia en su cabello junto a esas palabras, fueron suficientes para que se sintiera bien de nuevo. Se giró para mirar por el pasillo pero el moreno ya se había marchado.

-Espero que esa encantadora sonrisa sea para mí.

-Crowley- éste sonrió.

-Estuviste muy bien en la competencia, me encanta como te ves con la ropa de deporte.

-¿En serio?- preguntó bajando un poco la voz- ¿Y no prefieres como me veo sin ella?

-A mí me encantas con lo que tengas encima, ardillita.

-No me digas así- pidió haciendo morritos.

-Si sabes que te gusta, mi ardillita, ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí pero no tengo planes.

-Oh, qué bueno saberlo, porque puedo proponerte una entretenida tarde.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa y salió primero para luego reunirse con el profesor a tres cuadras del instituto e irse al departamento de éste para pasar una placentera y extenuante tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green (John está actuando de esa forma por un motivo que se revelerá más adelante) y karin. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 5**

_El rubio esperaba sentado en una banca afuera del salón de clases hasta que Hellen salió de la habitación, despidiéndose de su profesor jefe y lo tomó de la mano para marcharse de ahí. Su profesor había mandado a buscar a su apoderado para conversar sobre algo luego de clases pero John no pudo asistir (nuevamente) y fue Hellen en su lugar, como ya era una costumbre que lo hiciera. Ambos fueron hasta un parque cercano y comieron un helado mientras permanecían sentados en una de las bancas. _

_-¿Estás enojada… tía? _

_-Claro que no, Dean, solo estoy algo preocupada, tus notas han bajado bastante en las últimas pruebas y estás distraído en clases, ¿Ocurrió algo? _

_-Mmm… _

_-Vamos cariño, dímelo._

_-Es que… ¿Papá está enojado conmigo? _

_-¿Eh? _

_-Es que… pensé que… si papá ve que me va mal en las pruebas… entonces estudiaría conmigo._

_-Dean…_

_-Yo sé que papá está muy ocupado con su trabajo… o cansado cuando llega a casa… pero a veces me gustaría que… hiciera los deberes conmigo, como los hace con Sammy… _

_-Oh Dean… _

_-Él no está enfadado conmigo ¿Verdad? _

_-No cariño, claro que no- respondió Hellen abrazándolo con fuerza- John te quiere mucho, Dean… te ama igual que a Sammy… Lo sabes ¿Verdad? _

_-Sí tía… _

_-Cariño… vamos a casa y te ayudaré con los deberes._

_-¿De verdad? _

_-Claro y guardaremos esto como un secreto, tú eres un niño inteligente, Dean y no debes bajar tus notas, si te va bien en las siguientes pruebas, te hornearé una de las ricas tartas que aprendí a cocinar de tu mamá._

_-¡Sí!- respondió entusiasta y la miró sonriendo- Gracias tía Hellen, eres la mejor del mundo._

* * *

-Aaaahhh… Oh sí… Mmm… Aaaahhh… se siente genial… ¡Aaaahhh!

Se mordió el antebrazo para acallar su grito de placer al llegar al orgasmo. Sintió las embestidas desenfrenadas del mayor hasta que se inclinó a morderle el cuello mientras acababa también.

-Joder…- jadeó a su oído- Me encanta lo estrecho que eres, rubito, no importa cuántas veces te folle, siempre parece la primera vez- se apartó de él para quitarse el preservativo y tirarlo al papelero del salón de clases- ¿Necesitas ayuda para arreglarte, Dean?

-No… Mmm… estoy bien- respondió jadeando y se dio la vuelta para arreglarse el pantalón antes de sentarse al borde del escritorio- Realmente te encanta follar en la escuela, Lucifer.

-Eso es porque tengo un alumno jodidamente caliente y no me resisto a tumbarte ahí y follarte- se acercó para ganarse entre sus piernas y darle un lascivo beso- ¿Alguna objeción?

-Claro que no profesor, me da lo mismo el lugar, me gusta follar contigo.

-Buen chico- le acarició la mejilla con suavidad para luego apartarse de él y recoger sus cosas- La siguiente semana comienza la primera ronda de pruebas ¿Has estudiado?

-Un poco.

-¿Eh?- el mayor se acercó a él con su bolso en la mano y con la otra, lo tomó por la barbilla- Cuidadito jovencito, que si te va mal en una sola materia, tendrás un duro castigo.

-Lucifer…

-Me encanta follar contigo y puedes hacerlo con quien te dé la gana pero sabes perfectamente que me enfadaré si interfiere en tus estudios.

-No eres mi padre- respondió apartando su mano.

-Claro que no lo soy, yo me preocupo un poquito por ti- respondió serio.

-Lucifer…

-Estás advertido- dijo dándole un pequeño besito en los labios- Y no olvides hacer tus deberes para mañana.

El mayor le guiñó un ojo y se marchó del salón de clases. Dean tomó sus cosas suspirando para dirigirse a la parada del autobús. Lucifer había sido la primera persona en el instituto con quien folló, fue su primera vez con un hombre y también era su pareja sexual más frecuente. Sabía que bajo todas las perversiones del profesor, sus jugueteos y esa apariencia de diversión sin que nada más le importe, realmente se preocupaba por él y quizás por eso era con quien más solía verse. Se quedó esperando el autobús por unos minutos antes de tomar el primero que pasara para regresar a casa. Iba darse una ducha tibia, luego cenaría, haría sus deberes y se iría directo a la cama.

* * *

Castiel apagó el despertador y se levantó bostezando. Ya llevaba un mes trabajando en el instituto y le había cogido el ritmo a su nuevo trabajo. Escuchó unos pasos en el pasillo y luego el ruido de la ducha, eso le recordó que ayer había ido a tomar con Balthazar y continuaron la fiestecita en su departamento, así que le propuso que se quedara a dormir ahí porque ya era tarde. El ruido del teléfono lo sobresaltó y respondió frotándose los ojos.

-Hola.

-Hola Cas, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Anna- esbozó una sonrisa- Bien, ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo estás por allá?

Anna Milton era su mejor amiga de la infancia y no había secretos entre ambos. Ella era la única que podía leerlo como un libro abierto. No la veía desde el año pasado, ya que se encontraba realizando una pasantía en Londres para terminar de especializarse en pediatría y debido a eso, eran pocas las veces que podían hablar por teléfono. Escuchó atentamente a su amiga y pasaron cerca de una hora colocándose al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en ese último mes que no se llamaban.

-Me alegra mucho saber que estás bien, Cas, tendrás que presentarme a tus nuevos amigos, se escuchan muy divertidos.

-Claro que sí, estoy seguro que se llevaran muy bien.

-Cassie- Balthazar entró a su cuarto- El desayuno ya está listo y… Oh- bajó la voz- No tardes mucho, hay que ir a trabajar- el moreno asintió.

-Hablamos después, Anna, tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Sí, había olvidado la diferencia horaria, que tengas un buen día, Cas, te llamaré por la noche y seguimos hablando.

-Sí, me alegra que hayas llamado, Anna, hablamos más tarde.

Cortó la llamada con una sonrisa y se levantó para reunir su ropa rápidamente y darse una corta ducha antes de ir a la cocina para desayunar en compañía del mayor.

-Espero que no te moleste que haya preparado el desayuno.

-Para nada, Balthy- respondió probando las tostadas- Esto está muy bueno.

-Gracias Cassie- se bebió su café de un trago- ¿Tienes una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza? El idiota de Gabe tenía razón y no fue buena idea ir a beber un domingo por la noche- el moreno se rio- Al menos no daré las clases borracho de nuevo.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio, Balthy?

-Sí pero no estaba tan ebrio, no se me notaba tanto y pasé inadvertido.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo sonriendo- Eres único, Balthy- éste le guiñó un ojo.

-Y por eso me quieres tanto.

Ambos terminaron de desayunar y tomaron el autobús que los acercaba al instituto. Al llegar a la sala de profesores para dejar sus cosas, se dio cuenta que le faltaba un libro y luego de hacer memoria, lo había dejado en el gimnasio.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Cassie?

-Olvide un libro en el gimnasio, cuando estábamos ayudando a guardar las cosas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscarlo?

-No te preocupes, ya pronto comienzan las clases.

-Bueno, no te tardes Cassie.

Salió corriendo y saludó con prisa a Gabriel para ir a buscar su libro al gimnasio, tal como lo supuso, lo había dejado en ese lugar. Se apresuró en regresar al edificio principal cuando escuchó la campana.

-Maldición, llegaré tarde.

Fue a la sala de profesores por sus cosas y se dirigió a su primera clase del día pero se detuvo antes de doblar la esquina al ver a Dean en compañía de Lucifer, el profesor de física. El mayor le dio una palmadita en el hombro acompañado de una mirada que transmitía demasiada intimidad para su gusto. Esperó unos segundos a que se separaran y luego fingió que venía bajando las escaleras.

-Buen día, Cas- lo saludó el mayor sonriendo.

-Buenos días, Lucifer.

El profesor se fue por las escaleras que conducían al primer piso y Castiel continuo su camino. Esa breve escena le había dejado una extraña sensación pero prefirió ignorarlo, él no era quien para meterse en la vida de otras personas y tampoco es como si se tratara de algo importante. Seguramente estaba imaginando cosas debido a la reseca de la noche anterior.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Green y DaniCalifornia030, no, el título del fic solo hace referencia a lo que necesita Dean ya que su comportamiento liberal es porque le falta lo mismo que John le niega: Amor :3 Y más adelante se verá por qué John lo trata de esa manera. Saludos! :)

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capítulo 6**

_El rubio estaba sentado moviendo los pies con impaciencia, deseando que la campana sonara pronto para que las clases terminaran de una vez. Ya iba en su tercer año de primaria y aún cuando ya no se sentía como ese niño pequeño que lloraba por todo, le dolía aún más ser consciente del rechazo de su padre y le quedó más que claro cuando no asistió a su clase, ya que hoy permitían que los padres fueran para estar un par de horas con sus hijos. Se alegró un montón cuando las clases terminaron y se fue rápidamente a la entrada, en donde lo esperaba Hellen junto con Jo, su padre había muerto hace unos años y por eso eran solo las dos pero Hellen siempre estaba con ella y Dean deseaba que su padre fuera así también. _

_-Hola- lo saludaron ambas._

_-¿Cómo estuvieron las clases?- preguntó la mujer. _

_-Bien… _

_-De, te estañe- dijo la rubia abrazándolo._

_-¿Por qué hay tantas personas?_

_-Mmm… por nada…_

_-Dean._

_-Es… que… hoy podían venir nuestros papás a vernos…- se percató de la mueca en el rostro de Hellen- Está bien… yo tampoco se lo dije a papá… él está ocupado con su trabajo… _

_El rubio tomó la mano de Jo para caminar, acababa de mentir descaradamente a Hellen pero no tuvo otra opción, no quería admitir que si se lo dijo a John, incluso le entregó la comunicación que les enviaron pero el mayor le dejó claro que no iría porque estaba ocupado y Dean lo entendía, porque a pesar de todo, quería mucho a su padre. Hellen lo fue a dejar hasta su casa y se llevó una dolorosa sorpresa al comprobar que John estaba ahí, jugando con Sam en el antejardín. Podía sentir como las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer y por eso se despidió de Hellen y Jo para subir corriendo a su habitación. Se recostó sobre la cama llorando cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta y se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente mientras intentaba contener sus sollozos. _

_-Dean…- no se giró a mirar a su padre- Respecto a lo de hoy, no podía ir._

_-Lo sé…- respondió murmurando- Estabas ocupado… no importa papá…_

_-No podía dejar a Sam solo._

_-Sí… lo sé… no te preocupes, tampoco era algo importante… _

_-Aún queda almuerzo ¿Quieres comer? _

_-No… voy a hacer mis deberes… _

_-Bien. _

_Escuchó los pasos que se alejaban y volvió a romper en llanto. Ya ni siquiera sabía por qué esperaba algo por parte de su padre, era un ingenuo al pensar que se preocuparía de él del mismo modo que lo hacía por Sam._

* * *

Dean observó lo que escribía el profesor en la pizarra con letras grandes y suspiró bajito. Odiaba cuando llegaba ese día de Mayo, luego de que se realizaba la primera ronda de pruebas, se destinaba el tercer viernes de ese mes para realizar algo que según el rubio, no tenía razón de ser.

-Bien chicos, mañana será el día de padres- dijo Castiel mirándolos- Tengo entendido que solo tendrán los primeros dos bloques de clases y luego se realizarán actividades recreativas. Tendrán que portarse bien porque sus padres estarán con ustedes- varios se rieron- ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Entonces el test que iba a hacer mañana, ¿Ya no irá?- preguntó una chica.

-No, lo dejaremos para la semana siguiente y decidí que será un trabajo en parejas, así que no se preocupen por eso ahora.

-Genial- festejó la chica.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?- asintió- Muy bien, entonces eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana.

Dean tomó su bolso y se marchó en compañía de Benny. Realmente detestaba ese día del año más que cualquier otro, porque sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría: John pasaría todo el día con Sam y nuevamente lo dejaría de lado. Pasó toda la tarde con su amigo y regreso a su casa para la cena. Comió en silencio hasta que ese desagradable tema salió.

-Y mañana harán el día de padres- terminó de explicar Sam- ¿Vendrás papá? El profesor dijo que podían estar con nosotros durante las clases.

-Claro, Sammy, así aprovecho de conocer a tu profesor, me has hablado maravillas de ese tal Gabriel- el menor se sonrojo un poco.

-No me avergüences papá… Apuesto a que hacía lo mismo contigo, Dean- éste se tensó un poco- Mmm… aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo lo harás papá? Antes no tenías problemas para ir con Dean pero ahora estamos los dos en el mismo instituto.

El rubio quería sacar a su hermano menor de su error pero no lo hizo. John no había ido a ninguno de esos días padre-hijo, no lo hizo en primaria y tampoco en los años que llevaba en el instituto. Prefirió cambiar el tema y miró al castaño.

-Ya estás grandecito para emocionarte con esto, Sammy.

-Me gusta la idea de que papá vaya a vernos al instituto, a mí me parece una estupenda idea el día de padres.

Dean apretó un poco la mandíbula, quizás a él también le gustaría si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes pero después de todas las veces que debió estar solo en el salón, viendo como los demás padres felicitaban a sus hijos luego de las clases, eso fue más que suficiente para que detestara ese día.

-Entonces papá- continuo Sam- ¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Estarás una hora conmigo y la otra con Dean?

-A mí no me hace ninguna gracia que mi padre vaya a verme- intentó sonar convincente- En un par de meses cumplo los dieciocho, ya estoy grande para eso.

-Pero Dean- dijo su hermano haciendo un puchero.

-En cambio tú eres un niño, así que necesitas supervisión paterna continua.

-Oye, yo soy grande, soy más grande que tú- dijo haciendo morritos.

-Pero te comportas como un niño.

-Eres un idiota a veces, Dean- éste le sacó la lengua sonriendo y se levantó dejando su loza en el fregadero.

-Permiso, iré a hacer mis deberes.

Se marchó a paso rápido hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, ¿A quién iba a engañar? Realmente deseaba que su padre, aunque fuera solo una vez, asistiera a ese día padre-hijo para verlo pero eso jamás ocurriría y ya no podía seguir manteniéndose con ilusiones que luego se derrumbarían dolorosamente.

* * *

Castiel fue saludando uno a uno a los padres que llegaban para observar a sus hijos silenciosamente desde el final del salón. Le parecía una idea grata que hicieran eso en el instituto y debía ser igual para sus alumnos. En el lugar que el estudió, nunca hicieron ese tipo de actividades y ahora que lo pensaba bien, sus tiempos de estudio parecieron un tipo de reformatorio religioso pero tampoco todo fue malo, ya que Anna estaba en sus mismas clases y con ella pasó muy buenos momentos. Le pareció un poco curioso que Dean fuera el único que llegó solo, ya que todos los demás padres estaban sentados en sus lugares. Dio la primera clase como solía hacerlo, disimulando una sonrisa al notar lo participativo que estaba su curso, mucho más que lo usual, a excepción del rubio, que no levantó ni una sola vez la mano para responder algo. Cuando los dos bloques de clases terminaron, invitó a los padres a disfrutar de las actividades que se habían preparado para ellos junto con sus hijos.

-Que tengan un buen fin de semana, chicos.

Uno a uno se fue despidiendo de los padres hasta que todos salieron y miró al rubio que se colocaba su bolso.

-Dean- éste se detuvo a mirarlo unos breves segundos- Sé que puede ser un poco difícil pero no debes sentirte mal si tu padre no pudo venir por temas de trabajo, te aseguro que a varios les ocurrió lo mismo- dijo conciliadoramente.

-Mmm… él si vino, está con mi hermano- respondió bajando la voz.

-Oh… ya veo- por unos segundos tuvo la impresión que dijo algo indebido.

-Está bien profesor, ya estoy grande para estas cosas y es mejor que esté con Sammy, él aún es un niño y estaba muy emocionado con esto…

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que esas palabras no eran ciertas, porque se le notaba a Dean en la cara, que quería que su padre también estuviera ahí con él. Quizás fue por la profunda tristeza que percibió en esas esmeraldas o algo que ni siquiera él entendía pero tomó su bolso para luego mirar al menor.

-Vamos.

-¿Eh?

-Ya estás en tu último año y te puedo asegurar que en la universidad no harán este tipo de cosas, así que participarás conmigo.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó notablemente asombrado.

-Balthy y Gabe me dijeron que estas cosas eran divertidas y tenían razón cuando dijeron eso del festival deportivo, así que también estoy interesado en probar algunas de las actividades pero necesito a un compañero, porque son de parejas- el rubio lo miró fijamente- Así que, a menos que te dé vergüenza participar con tu profesor, podemos hacerlo juntos.

-Mmm… ¿Lo dice en serio?- preguntó con cautela.

-Sí, tengo bastante curiosidad por participar en alguno de los juegos que harán, ¿Te animas a hacerlo conmigo?- Dean esbozó una tímida pero sincera sonrisa.

-Me encantaría.

Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír también y le indicó al menor que lo acompañara a dejar sus cosas a la sala de profesores antes de ir a anotarse a alguna de las actividades. Estaba seguro que al final sería divertido.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y Luna cumbercookie. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 7 **

Dean apresuró el paso y se sostuvo más fuerte de la cintura del moreno. Los dos se habían inscrito en "la carrera de tres pies" y llevaban un buen ritmo conjunto pero en algún momento se descoordinaron y se fueron de bruces al suelo.

-¡Bonita caída, perdedores!- les gritó Balthazar pasando a su lado en compañía de otro chico.

-Ese idiota- murmuró Castiel- Vamos Dean, hay que cerrarle la boca.

-Sí.

Lograron levantarse y con una coordinación perfecta, consiguieron pasarlos, ganando el primer lugar de la carrera. Ambos chocaron las manos para luego recibir los listones de primer lugar. Balthazar llegó a su lado junto al chico que acompañaba, él cual, seguramente, sus padres tampoco pudieron venir.

-No es justo, están haciendo trampa- los acusó infantilmente.

-No sabes perder- respondió Castiel- Será mejor que lo controles Enias- dijo mirando al chico- Que con la parejita que tienes, al final del día terminaras golpeándolo.

-Oye, no hagas que mis chicos me pierdan el respeto- se quejó haciendo morritos el mayor.

-Vamos Dean, ahora viene la carrera de relevos.

-Les ganaré ahí- sentenció Balthazar.

-Sigue soñando, Balthy.

-Ya lo verás, Cassie, tendrás que pagar la primera ronda cuando te venza, vamos Enias.

Dean miró al profesor sonriendo y luego siguió al moreno hasta el lugar donde se haría la siguiente actividad. Realmente se lo estaba pasando muy bien con Castiel. En la carrera de relevos, el moreno lo hizo muy bien y cuando fue su turno de correr la última parte, se aseguró de hacerlo bien pero se distrajo unos segundos, al notar que Sam también estaba compitiendo ahí y John lo animaba. El dolor se hizo más fuerte en su pecho y sin darse cuenta, bajó la velocidad, dando como resultado que su hermano menor ganara la carrera. Miró en silencio como les entregaban el listón y Sam abrazaba a su padre con una sonrisa mientras éste le revolvía el cabello, mirándolo con orgullo.

-¿Dean?- lo llamó el mayor.

-Gracias profesor… fue divertido pero ya me voy, hasta el lunes.

Se dio la media vuelta y se marchó rápidamente hacia el edificio principal para ir por sus cosas. Le dolía mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir que su padre lo tratara de esa manera.

* * *

Castiel notó el cambio en la actitud de su alumno y desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Sam, el hermano menor del rubio junto a otro hombre con quien festejaba haber ganado. Por la forma en que lo miró, supo de inmediato que debía ser su padre y tuvo una vaga idea de lo que pasaba ahí.

-Cassie, ganamos el segundo lugar, me debes una invitación a beber- dijo Balthazar sonriendo- Oye.

-¿Eh?  
-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, luego hablamos, tengo algo que hacer.

Se apresuró en seguir al rubio hasta el edificio principal y fue al salón de clases, encontrándose con la escena que suponía. Se acercó con cautela al menor, que permanecía de espaldas en su puesto y por el movimiento de su cuerpo, todo indicaba que lloraba. Castiel no era una persona afectiva pero ver a su alumno tan vulnerable hizo que se moviera casi por inercia y lo abrazó por espalda.

-Está bien, Dean, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, está bien.

-Profesor…

El rubio se dio la vuelta para aferrarse a su cuerpo mientras lloraba. Castiel se dedicó a darle suaves caricias en la espalda que al cabo de unos minutos surtieron efecto y el menor se calmó un poco antes de mirarlo.

-Está bien, Dean, no tienes que decirme lo que ocurre, si no quieres hacerlo.

-Profesor…

-Pero cuando quieras hablar sobre ello, puedes hacerlo conmigo.

Dean se incorporó un poco para mirarlo fijamente y el moreno correspondió el gesto. Esas esmeraldas tenían un brillo extraño y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su alumno le estaba dando un beso. Rápidamente lo apartó por los hombros.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó algo sorprendido- Dean- éste parecía a punto de llorar de nuevo.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Por favor olvide esto.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada dolida para luego marcharse corriendo de la sala de clases. Castiel se apresuró en seguirlo pero al doblar la esquina, se quedó estupefacto con la escena que vio. El menor estaba pegado al cuerpo de Lucifer mientras le daba un apasionado beso que era correspondido.

-¿Y ese entusiasmo, rubito?- preguntó el mayor divertido.

-Vamos a tu departamento.

-¿Eh?

-Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, no hay clases y tampoco participas en estas cosas.

-Claro que no pero.

-Por favor…- dijo lo último casi en una súplica.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- Dean no respondió- Entiendo, vamos, de todas formas ya me iba.

Castiel los vio bajar la escalera al primer piso y se asomó a mirar por la ventana. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder y por la atmosfera tan intima entre ambos, no era la primera vez que ocurría. Una pregunta rondó por su cabeza ¿Desde cuándo esos dos mantenían una relación? Y el beso que le dio Dean hace unos segundos, ¿Acaso era igual con todos los profesores? Se pasó una mano por el rostro para intentar recomponerse de lo que vio y decidió que llegaría a la verdad de todo eso porque había algo muy extraño ahí.

* * *

El rubio apretó las manos contra las sabanas mientras gemía descontroladamente ante las fuertes embestidas del profesor. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo y acabó con un ronco grito de placer. El mayor se inclinó a morderle el cuello al mismo tiempo que llegaba al orgasmo. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, intentando calmar sus agitadas respiraciones y vio a su amante de turno que se levantaba un poco para quitarse el preservativo y arrojarlo al papelero que estaba cerca.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó tumbándose a su lado- ¿Me dirás que ocurre, Dean?

-Lucifer…

-Vi a Cas siguiéndote.

-Eso…

-¿También piensas follar con él?- el rubio cerró los ojos- Lo has hecho con varios profesores y también con Alister- hizo una pequeña pausa- Crowley me mencionó que habías estado algo raro cuando te llevó a su departamento.

-Eso…

-Yo soy el único al que le permites que te ate y haga esto- llevó una mano al cuello del menor- Sabes perfectamente que la asfixia erótica mal practicada puede tener consecuencias.

-Lucifer…- lo miró sosteniendo su mano.

-Pero aún así le permitiste a Crowley que lo hiciera- la mano apretó su cuello con algo de fuerza.

-Lucifer basta.

-Eso que estás sintiendo ahora, es lo mismo que debió ocurrirte con Crowley antes de detenerlo- lo soltó suspirando- Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, pequeño, me gusta follarte pero también me preocupo por ti y es la diferencia entre los demás con quienes follas y yo.

-Lucifer…

-Porque no obtendría ningún placer haciéndote sufrir- esas palabras terminaron por quebrarlo y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba- Está bien, pequeño, llora todo lo que quieras, yo estoy aquí.

Y esa era la gran razón por la que siempre terminaba buscando a Lucifer cuando se sentía peor. Porque aún cuando solo fuera follar por follar, el mayor jamás se aprovecharía de sus momentos de vulnerabilidad y tampoco lo lastimaría por el simple placer de hacerlo. Sabía perfectamente que podía confiar por completo en el mayor, de la misma forma en que lo hacía con Benny.

-Lucifer…- murmuró cuando consiguió calmarse.

-Dime.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche…?

-Claro, pequeño, sabes que puedes quedarte cada vez que quieras o lo necesites.

-Gracias…

-Pero llama a tu padre y dile que no llegaras a dormir.

-Como si le importara…- respondió aferrándose al profesor.

-Aún así llámalo, Dean, a veces los adultos actuamos como idiotas y para cuando nos damos cuenta, ya no sabemos cómo corregirlo.

-Lucifer…

-Anda, llámalo, no quieres preocuparlo ¿Verdad?- el mayor le dio un besito en la frente y se levantó- Prepararé la cena- se colocó el pantalón de pijama- No tardes, pequeño.

-Sí.

Tomó su teléfono y llamó a John para avisarle que pasaría la noche afuera y que no se preocupara, que estaría con Benny (mintió en lo último) Se colocó su pantalón y fue a la cocina para ayudar al profesor con la comida.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Anjiiel , Green y . Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 8**

-¡Cassie!- el menor reaccionó al oír su nombre- ¿Qué tienes? Llevo un buen rato hablándote y me estás ignorando.

-No es eso, Balthy… lo siento.

-¿Por qué estás tan distraído, Cas?- preguntó Gabriel.

-Mmm…

-¿Qué les parece si vamos por unas cervezas?- propuso el mayor- Yo invito.

El moreno asintió y terminó de recoger sus cosas para marcharse en compañía de sus amigos. En el pasillo, vio como el rubio entraba a la enfermería del primer piso y la miradita que le dirigió Alister no le gustó para nada. Ahora que prestaba más atención (Desde el beso en el día de padres) notó que varios profesores y alumnos, miraban lascivamente al menor. Cuando llegaron al bar, terminó contándoles todo lo ocurrido a los mayores.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Gabriel tomando su cerveza- ¿Dean y Lucifer?

-No pareces sorprendido, Balthy, ¿Sabes algo al respecto?- preguntó mirando a su amigo y éste suspiró.

-Hace un tiempo que he estado escuchando rumores…

-¿Qué rumores?

-Que Dean se acuesta con varios profesores.

Castiel negó despacio y se bebió su cerveza de un largo trago. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo ni por qué el rubio se comportaba de esa manera. Si alguien llegaba a descubrirlo y exponían lo que hacía, podía ganarse una seria sanción que incluso podría terminar en expulsión.

-Cassie, estás frunciendo el ceño de nuevo- dijo el mayor- Oye… es mejor que no te involucres con ese chico, no quiero que te despidan por eso.

-No entiendo por qué Dean hace todo esto.

-Cassie.

-No importaría si solo fuera con Lucifer pero se está acostando con todos y es peligroso, si alguien lo hubiera visto en el pasillo- se quedó pensativo unos segundos- Voy a hablar con él.

-¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso- dijo Gabriel- ¿Qué le dirás? Además, nada te asegurará que te responda o que al menos te escuche.

-Soy su profesor jefe, y es uno de mis deberes es ayudar a mis alumnos.

-Pero Cas.

-Voy a hablar con él mañana.

A pesar de las protestas de sus amigos, no desistió de sus planes. Realmente quería ayudar a Dean porque tenía la impresión que todo su comportamiento tenía alguna relación con lo ocurrido durante la carrera de relevos el viernes, ya que se colocó raro luego de ver a su padre junto a su hermano menor.

El lunes llegó rápidamente y el día se le hizo eterno. Al final de la hora despidió a sus alumnos uno por uno y le pidió a Dean que se quedara. El rubio obedeció curioso. Le indicó que se sentara y se quedó de pie frente a él, afirmando el trasero al borde del escritorio.

-Profesor… si es por lo que ocurrió el viernes… de verdad lo siento… no volverá a pasar- le aseguró afligido.

-Eso también me interesa discutirlo pero hay algo mucho más importante que debemos hablar.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando te fuiste, después de besarme- aclaró cruzándose de brazos- Te vi en el pasillo, con Lucifer.

-Eso…- el menor juntó las manos nerviosamente.

-Necesito que me expliques que está ocurriendo porque de lo contrario, tendré que encontrar respuesta de otra forma, así que comienza a hablar, jovencito.

* * *

Dean había pasado todo el fin de semana en el departamento de Lucifer y regresó el domingo por la noche a su casa. Aún estaba dolido por lo sucedido durante el día padre-hijo pero prefirió no darle más importancia. Las clases estuvieron increíblemente aburridas hasta que a la última hora con Castiel, éste le pidió que se quedara para hablar. Ya se imaginaba que seria sobre el beso pero lo que dijo, lo sorprendió y se quedó pasmado unos segundos. Había sido muy descuidado de su parte besar a Lucifer en plano pasillo pero en ese momento no pensaba con claridad.

-Así que comienza a hablar, jovencito- No sabía qué hacer o decir en ese momento- Dean, dímelo todo.

-Yo… no sé… de que hablas…- dijo nervioso.

-Entonces te lo diré directamente, ¿Desde hace cuanto te acuestas con Lucifer? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estás acostándote con cualquier profesor que se te cruce por delante?

El rubio dejó de respirar durante unos segundos, claramente la delicadeza y el tacto no eran virtudes del profesor. Sin mencionar que la forma en que lo dijo, lo hizo sentir como una puta que se acostaba con cualquiera. Aunque lo último era cierto.

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando, Dean.

-Profesor… yo…

-Escucha, no te estoy juzgando- dijo mirándolo fijamente- Pero quiero ayudarte y para eso necesito que me digas que ocurre, así que respóndeme.

-Mmm… sí… me acuesto con Lucifer… y también con otros profesores…- respondió bajito.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Con Lucifer… desde el primer año de instituto… y con los demás… desde el segundo.

-Bien, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes esa conducta tan irresponsable?

-Yo…

-Mira Dean, no te voy a decir que no tengas sexo o estés con alguien pero lo que tú estás haciendo con todas esas personas es un inmenso acto de irresponsabilidad y promiscuidad, ¿Has pensado alguna vez en las consecuencias? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien los descubre? ¿Al menos usas protección?

-Sí… siempre follamos con preservativos…- respondió avergonzado- Profesor- lo miró fijamente- Por favor no se lo diga a alguien más…no quiero irme del instituto… y si mi padre se entera de esto…

Se mordió el labio con fuerza. Si John se entera de eso, no solo lo sacaría del instituto y le daría el regaño de su vida, sin mencionar que se enfadaría mucho y terminaría decepcionándose de él por completo. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos ante la idea de que John lo rechazara abiertamente y dejara de quererlo.

-Dean…- sintió una mano en su cabello- Necesito que me digas la verdad, quiero ayudarte.

-Profesor…

-Por favor dímelo todo.

Miró esos orbes azules fijamente y algo en ellos le inspiró la confianza suficiente para comenzar a hablar. Le dijo sobre el desprecio de su padre, la indiferencia y todos los desaires que le había hecho.

-Dean.

-Ya no lo soportaba… ya no soportaba que fuera así conmigo… esa vez… la primera vez que me acosté con Lucifer… fue luego de la primera semana de pruebas… Nos había ido bien en la escuela, a Sammy y a mí… habíamos quedado de ir cenar juntos pero cuando llegué a casa… ellos no estaban… estuve esperando hasta que llegaron por la noche… ambos fueron a almorzar juntos… y se quedaron el resto del día afuera… cuando le pregunté a Sammy porque cambiaron la hora, él me dijo que fue algo imprevisto pero que papá me envió un mensaje al celular para avisarme donde estaban.

-¿Era mentira?- preguntó el profesor con cautela.

-Sí… jamás me envió algo… pero yo no se lo reproché- respondió llorando- Jamás me quejé porque no iba a mis reuniones… jamás le dije algo porque nunca iba a mi cuarto a darme las buenas noches… nunca dije algo cuando olvidaba mis cumpleaños o llegaba tarde… jamás me quejé… pero ya no podía… me dolía demasiado…

-¿Y crees que tener sexo con cualquiera te ayudará a sentirte mejor?

-Es lo único que ha funcionado…- dijo llorando.

-Dean- el mayor suspiró- Puedo entender cómo te sientes pero lo que haces, no es la forma de solucionarlo.

-Tú no sabes nada.

-Claro que sí, yo tampoco tuve un padre presente, él siempre estaba viajando por sus negocios y mi madre murió después de que yo nací.

-Pero no es lo mismo- dijo algo enfadado- Tú sabías que tu padre no estaba pero el mío está ahí… y siempre estoy en la incertidumbre de si me quiere o me odia… A diferencia del tuyo… yo tengo que soportar su indiferencia día tras día… Hubiera preferido mil veces que me hiciera a un lado de una vez o que me dijera directamente que no me quiere, ha como están las cosas ahora… tú no sabes nada, Castiel y tus buenas intenciones no harán diferencia conmigo.

-Dean espera- el profesor lo detuvo por el brazo.

-¡No me toques! Si quieres hacer tu buena acción del día, ve con otro porque a mí no me interesa y si quieres contárselo al director o a otra persona, adelante, hazlo, a estas alturas no me interesa… incluso me harías un favor si me expulsan y mi padre termina hartándose de mí.

Tomó sus cosas y se marchó muy enfadado de ahí. Castiel no tenía por qué meterse en sus asuntos privados. Al bajar al primer piso, se encontró con Azazel, el entrenador del equipo de basquetbol. Hace mucho que le dejó claro su interés en él aunque Dean jamás lo tomó en cuenta, ya que ese hombre le producía una sensación desagradable pero en ese momento se sentía tan mal y vulnerable que le dio lo mismo.

-Hola rubito ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Profesor…

-Hoy no tenemos entrenamiento y necesito algo de ayuda para ordenar el material en el gimnasio, ¿Me ayudas?- preguntó con una sonrisa de diversión.

-Claro profesor…


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 9**

Castiel se había quedado muy preocupado luego de conversar ayer con Dean. Ese chico necesitaba ayuda antes de que acabara derrumbándose o haciendo alguna tontería y el moreno quería ayudarlo, ni siquiera sabía por qué pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo.

-Cassie- alzó la vista mirando a su amigo- ¿Quieres que vayamos al bar?- preguntó visiblemente preocupado- Cassie…

-No Balthy… no estoy de ánimo para beber…

-Dime que te ocurre, Gabe también está preocupado.

-Nada…

-¿Tiene que ver con eso que nos dijiste el fin de semana?

-Mmm… Balthy por favor… no quiero hablar.

-Está bien- el mayor le revolvió el cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño- Pero recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros y somos tus amigos.

-Sí, gracias Balthy.

-Hasta mañana y vete pronto a tu casa a descansar.

El moreno permaneció en la sala de profesores corrigiendo unas pruebas. Cuando terminó pasadas las cinco, reunió sus cosas para marcharse a casa y se fue en dirección a la entrada pero se detuvo cerca de las escaleras al ver a Dean y Lucifer, éste último lucía muy enojado mientras lo jalaba de la mano para entrarlo a una de las salas. Castiel sabía que no era su problema y el rubio le dejó claro que no se metiera pero no podía dejarlo solo, no después de todo lo que le contó. Los siguió a ambos hasta la sala y se quedó escuchando tras la puerta, preguntándose por qué actuaba de esa manera tan protectora con un chico que apenas conocía.

Dean fue jalado a una de las salas del primer piso y se liberó del agarre del profesor para mirarlo fijamente. Lucifer no perdió el tiempo y le abrió la camisa sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Oye- se quejó ante la brusquedad.

-¿Me puedes explicar quien mierda te hizo eso?- indicó los moretones en su torso- ¿Estuviste con Azazel?

-Lucifer…

-Él es el único hijo de puta lo suficientemente sádico para tratarte así- el rubio desvió a mirada- ¿Cuántas veces te lo dije? No te acerques a ese bastardo, ¿Crees que a él le interesas? Solo busca alguien con quien divertirse y esto es precisamente lo que haría, lastimarte.

-Estoy bien- dijo bajito- Yo también quería…

-Mentiroso, ¡¿Por qué ibas a querer que te lastimaran?! Escúchame muy bien, Dean, vuelves a ir con ese bastardo y le diré todo al director.

-¿Qué…? Van a despedirte también…

-¿Y Crees que me importa? Pensé que ya lo tenías claro, la diferencia entre todos los otros que te follan y yo, es que a mí sí me importas y me preocupo por ti.

-Lucifer…

-Pero bien, haz lo que quieras, vete con ese bastardo para que te lastime pero yo no estaré ahí para verlo.

El profesor fue hacia la puerta pero Dean lo abrazó por la espalda, deteniéndolo en el acto. Castiel se sintió triste al ver que lloraba y toda la tristeza que percibió en su voz.

-Perdón… lo siento Lucifer… yo… no estaba pensando… para cuando me di cuenta… ya no había vuelta atrás… lo siento mucho…- el mayor suspiró y se dio la vuelta para tomarlo por las mejillas.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, es conmigo con quien debes ir cuando te sientas así, ese bastardo solo se aprovechó de ti.

-Perdón…

-Prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo.

-Si… lo prometo…

-Buen chico- le dio un besito en los labios y el moreno se sintió algo enfadado por eso- ¿Qué ocurrió para que terminaras así?

-Lucifer…

-Dímelo.

-Castiel lo sabe todo…

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabe lo que hago… lo sabe todo.

-Ya veo.

-Dijo que quería ayudarme… dijo que me entendía pero eso no es cierto…

-Dean.

-No quiero que se vuelva a acercar a mí… No me gusta, Lucifer…

El mayor solo se limitó a abrazarlo mientras le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad. Castiel se sintió mal al oír esas últimas palabras. Realmente quería ayudar a Dean pero éste ni siquiera lo quería tener cerca. Se dio la media vuelta y decidió marcharse a su departamento. No podía ayudar a alguien que no deseaba ser ayudado.

Dean ni siquiera prestaba atención a las clases por el simple hecho de que le tocaba con Castiel. Desde lo ocurrido la semana pasada, había estado evitándolo sistemáticamente y no tenía ninguna intención de acercarse a él. Cuando la campana sonó, se levantó rápidamente para ser el primero en marcharse pero el moreno le pidió que se quedara y esperó pacientemente a que todos salieran de la sala.

-¿Qué ocurre, profesor?- preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Tu entrenador habló conmigo, dijo que la próxima semana hay una competencia en la ciudad y participarás en ella.

-Así es…

-El día coincide con un trabajo que realizaremos pero en vista de las circunstancias, el recuperativo te lo tomaré la clase siguiente a esa.

-Sí…gracias…

-Me hubiera gustado que tú me lo dijeras y no que viniera tu entrenador.

-Profesor…

-Ya me quedó claro que no te interesa mi ayuda y yo tampoco te obligaré a recibirla, así que deja de estar evitándome- el rubio lo observó fijamente- Quiero que entiendas… que todo lo que dije fue con una buena intención, realmente me preocupas pero tampoco te obligaré a aceptar mi ayuda, como sea-el mayor tomó su bolso y le dio la espalda- Si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo, nos vemos.

Observó como el moreno se marchaba y corrió tras él para tomarlo por la mano. Por unos segundos creyó que el profesor lo apartaría pero eso no ocurrió y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Dean.

-Lo siento… no quise tratarte así… es que…

-Lo sé, no tienes que disculparte- dijo comprensivamente- Solo quiero ayudarte, Dean.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí…?- el mayor suspiró.

-No lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo quedarme tranquilo si sé que sufres.

Algo le ocurrió al rubio al oír esas palabras y abrazó a Castiel con fuerza, éste le acarició la espalda con suavidad. Nunca antes había experimentado una calidez como la que le transmitía el profesor, ni siquiera con Lucifer. Permanecieron así unos minutos antes de que se apartara despacio.

-Tengo que irme… gracias profesor…

-De nada, Dean, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Sí.

-Oye, sé que no debo entrometerme pero… por lo que dijo el entrenador, es una competencia importante, deberías invitar a tu padre.

-Mmm…

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo, hasta mañana.

Vio al profesor que se iba y por alguna razón, se sintió con los ánimos renovados y se apresuró en ir a casa. Tal como pensaba, su padre estaba allá con Sam, así que aprovecho que su hermano subió a hacer sus deberes antes de la cena y habló con algo de timidez.

-Papá…- éste lo miró unos segundos antes de cambiar la televisión.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean?

-Mmm… verás… La próxima semana… el día lunes… hay una competencia en la ciudad y si gano… podré competir en las nacionales… a mí me gustaría… que vinieras a verme… será a las tres pero yo debo estar allá a las una, por eso me retiraré en el último bloque del instituto… pensé que quizás… podrías venir a verme…- pidió lo último algo asustado.

-Ahí estaré.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?- preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-Sí.

-Gracias- sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se levantó- Iré a hacer mis deberes.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras sin quitar la sonrisa de felicidad de su rostro.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, superchiwo y guestgirl. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 10 **

Castiel escuchaba atentamente al rubio, antes de que se fuera a la competencia que se realizaría en el gimnasio olímpico de la ciudad, había ido a buscarlo a la sala de profesores para contarle algo importante y ambos se quedaron en el pasillo.

-Y mi papá dijo que sí irá.

-Dean.

-Estoy ansioso por competir, voy a obtener el primer lugar y papá estará muy orgulloso de mí.

-Me alegra oírlo- respondió el moreno sonriendo, como pocas veces lo hacía- Estoy seguro que te irá muy bien, lo hiciste estupendamente en el festival deportivo.

-Gracias…- dijo algo avergonzado.

-Suerte Dean, cuando las clases terminen, ya habrás competido pero alcanzaré a llegar para ver la premiación.

-¿Irás?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Claro, a menos que no quieras.

-Si quiero- respondió sonriendo- Ya tengo que irme, nos vemos después…

-Nos vemos.

El rubio se marchó corriendo por el pasillo. Le gustaba la idea de que estuviera tan animado y mucho más, que las cosas con su padre mejoraran de a poco. Al término de las clases, les contó a Balthazar y Gabriel que iría al gimnasio para ver la ceremonia de premiación, ambos decidieron acompañarlo y se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

-Pensé que ya lo habías dejado, Cas, no digo que sea un mal chico pero después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Hay cosas que no sabes, Gabe, así que no lo juzgues tan deprisa y vamos de una vez, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Oye Cassie- lo detuvo su amigo antes de subir al auto- Me parece bien todo esto pero… ¿No crees que estas involucrándote demasiado con él? Es que ya no parece que solo lo hicieras como su profesor- susurró lo último.

-No sé de que hablas, Balthy, yo solo estoy haciendo lo correcto.

-Pues parece más que eso- agregó Gabriel.

-¿Nos podemos ir de una vez?- pidió el moreno y estaba por subir al auto cuando miró hacia la entrada del instituto y lo vio- ¿Ese es el padre de Dean?- los dos profesores miraron hacia allá.

-Sí, parece que vino a buscar a Sam

-Gabe, llévame al gimnasio ahora.

-Pero Cas.

-¡Rápido!

Su amigo obedeció extrañado y en cuanto llegaron al lugar de la competencia, buscó entre los participantes a Dean pero no logró verlo. Los tres se separaron para buscarlo y Castiel ya estaba imaginándose el peor de los escenarios.

-¡Cassie! Hablé con el entrenador y dijo que Dean se marchó en cuanto acabó de correr.

-Maldición.

-Pero eso no es todo…

-Dime que más, Balthy.

-Dijo que le fue muy mal en la competencia, partió bien pero luego algo le ocurrió porque se detuvo a mitad de la pista y terminó en último lugar.

-Mierda, esto es culpa de ese sujeto.

-Cassie.

-Llámame si regresa, iré a buscarlo.

Salió corriendo del gimnasio para buscar al rubio, ya se imaginaba como debería estar el menor y por eso necesita estar a su lado para intentar contenerlo.

* * *

_El rubio observó a las personas que se iban sentando en las gradas que rodeaban las pistas y se mordió el labio despacio. Era la primera vez que competiría representando a su escuela y le había contado de inmediato a su padre sobre eso para que fuera a verlo en compañía de Sam pero ya estaban por comenzar y no los veía por ningún lado. Estuvo impaciente esperando su turno y cuando le tocó correr, lo hizo lo mejor posible, obteniendo el primer lugar y una gran ovación pero por más que buscó entre el público, no vio a su padre. Se convenció que John estaba ocupado por el trabajo y cuando regresó a casa por la tarde, su hermanito menor llegó corriendo a su lado._

_-Hola Dean- éste sonrió._

_-Hola enano._

_-No me digas así- dijo haciendo morritos._

_-¿Papá está aquí? _

_-Sí, está haciendo la cena._

_-Mmm… entonces._

_-¿Adivina a donde fuimos hoy? _

_-¿Eh? _

_-Papá me llevó al zoológico para celebrar mis buenas notas, debiste venir con nosotros hermanito. _

_-¿Al zoológico?_

_-Fue muy divertido, vamos a cenar. _

_Ambos entraron a la casa y el rubio observó como su padre terminaba de colocar la mesa para luego apagar el gas. Buscó el listón de primer lugar en su bolso y lo ocultó tras su espalda. _

_-Papá… _

_-A cenar, siéntense._

_-Papá… hoy… sé que estabas ocupado._

_-¿Ocupado en qué? Llevé a Sammy al zoológico._

_-Mmm… entonces lo olvidaste… _

_-¿Qué olvidé?- preguntó mirándolo unos segundos- Ve a lavarte las manos y a cenar, tienes deberes que hacer ¿Verdad? _

_-sí…- apretó el listón aguatando las lágrimas._

_-¿Qué tienes? _

_-Nada… _

_-Dean, ¿Qué es esto?- el menor le quitó su premio- ¿Y esto? _

_-No es nada, Sammy…- se lo quitó ocultándolo- No es nada… me lavaré las manos y bajo. _

_Subió corriendo las escaleras y tiró el listón del primer lugar a la basura. Realmente no entendía la actitud de su padre pero cada vez le dolía más que lo tratara así._

* * *

El rubio permanecía sentado en unas las bancas del parque y se limpió las lágrimas antes de apretar las manos contra sus rodillas. Fue un completo idiota al tener la esperanza de que su padre realmente fuera a verlo competir, era muy obvio que no iría, ni siquiera le interesaba.

-Soy un idiota…

Aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, se había aferrado desesperadamente a esa pequeña ilusión de que John vendría y se sentiría orgulloso porque hubiera obtenido el primer lugar pero arruinó su gran oportunidad para ir a competir a las nacionales y todo por su estupidez y creer en algo que jamás iba a ocurrir.

-Estúpido… soy un tonto…- su teléfono sonó y respondió desganado- Diga.

-Hola Dean.

-Sammy.

-¿Cómo te fue en la competencia? Las clases acaban de terminar y voy a ir a ver la ceremonia de premiación, estoy muy feliz de que vayas a competir a las nacionales, es lo que más quieres.

-Sammy…

-Espera, ahí viene papá.

-¿Qué…?

-Hace un rato me mandó un mensaje para que saliéramos a comer, por fin terminaron las pruebas- esas palabras fueron puñales para el rubio- Iremos a buscarte, Dean.

-No Sammy…

-¿Eh?

-Quedé… de juntarme con Benny y los chicos… nos vemos por la noche.

-Mmm, está bien, felicidades hermanito.

Dean cortó la llamada llorando y las lágrimas volvieron con mayor fuerza. Nuevamente su padre lo había hecho un lado para estar con Sam, ¿Por qué no le decía de una vez que no quería? Así se evitaría muchas cosas y le dolerían menos sus acciones. Permaneció en el parque por casi una hora y luego decidió que se marcharía a casa, no tenía caso seguir dándole vueltas a un tema que estaba más que claro.

-¡Dean!- se detuvo en el acto al oír esa voz familiar y se volteó despacio.

-¿Cas…tiel?- murmuró al mismo tiempo que el moreno lo abrazaba.

-Menos mal que te encontré, me tenías muy preocupado.

-¿Preocupado…?

-No quiero que te sientas mal, Dean, si ese idiota que tienes por padre no quiere venir, es su problema, tú eres un chico estupendo y no necesitas que él reafirme lo obvio.

-Perdí…- murmuró llorando y lo abrazó con fuerza- Quería tanto ir a las nacionales… sabía que no iba a venir, Castiel… lo sabía pero fui un idiota al tener la esperanza de que estaría ahí…

-No eres un idiota, Dean, solo estabas esperando demasiado- le acarició la espalda con suavidad- Si él no viene, es su problema, tienes un hermano y amigos que te apoyan y te quieren, lo sé por el griterío que tenían durante el festival deportivo- el rubio lo miró sonriendo.

-Sí… son los mejores… ellos siempre me apoyan…- el profesor le limpió las lágrimas con suavidad.

-Así es, ellos son tu familia Dean, no necesitan lazos de sangre para serlo y mientras los tengas a tu lado, lo demás no importa. En cuanto a la competencia, sé que no es un consuelo pero vendrán más por delante… quizás no sea muy relevante pero para mí, tú eres el mejor.

-Castiel…

-Sé que hubieras obtenido el primer lugar sin problemas, eres el mejor corredor para mí, el número uno- el menor sonrió- Hiciste un buen trabajo, Dean.

-Gracias…

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer para celebrarlo?

-¿Eh? Pero no gané- dijo más tranquilo.

-Para mí eres el ganador, Dean, y sé que te has esforzado mucho en los entrenamientos, así que aún cuando no hayas ganado, nada impide que lo celebremos.

-Sí- respondió sonriendo- Gracias por venir a buscarme, Castiel…

-De nada, Dean.

* * *

Castiel escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le contaba el rubio durante la cena. Al final no se decidieron por ningún lugar en la ciudad, ya que alguien podría verlos y malinterpretar las cosas. Así que el moreno lo terminó llevando a su departamento y mientras Dean preparaba la cena (ya que se ofreció a hacerla) él llamó a sus amigos para decirle que ya lo encontró y que mañana hablarían.

-Tú mamá suena como una grandiosa mujer.

-Lo era- dijo el menor sonriendo- Ella era maravillosa…

-¿La extrañas mucho?

-A veces… al principio dolía mucho y siempre lloraba por las noches mientras rezaba porque regresara… era un idiota de niño.

-Claro que no, querer que tu madre esté contigo, no es idiota, Dean, yo también extrañaba mucho a la mía… y solía preguntarme si papá sería diferente si ella estuviera con nosotros.

-Yo también- afirmó el menor observándolo tímidamente.

-Entonces los dos somos idiotas.

Se contagió de la sonrisa de su alumno y terminaron de comer mientras conversaban amenamente. Castiel fregó la loza con la ayuda del rubio que la iba guardando.

-Gracias por hacer la cena, Dean, cocinas delicioso.

-Gracias…- respondió algo sonrojado- Ya tengo que irme… gracias por todo, Castiel… no sé que hubiera hecho sin tú ayuda… de verdad te lo agradezco, ahora me siento mucho mejor.

-Me alegra oírlo, Dean- respondió acariciándole la mejilla- Puedes venir conmigo cada vez que quieras o lo necesites, y no me refiero solo al instituto.

-Gracias.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y la distancia fue acortándose hasta que sus bocas se encontraron en un suave beso que solo duró unos breves segundos. Castiel carraspeó para darse la vuelta y fue al umbral de la puerta.

-Vamos, te acompañaré a tomar el autobús, ya está oscureciendo.

-Sí… gracias…


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews GreenEyesSpn , Guest, FlorStrider y guestgirl, no es que Sammy no sé de cuenta, es que está viviendo como en su mundo, disfrutando todo lo que tiene, un padre que lo quiere, un hermano que lo adora y a sus amigos pero como el rubito tampoco se queja, mucho menos se dará cuenta u.u. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 11**

El rubio escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía Castiel mientras impartía las clases de matemáticas y resolvía el primer ejercicio en la pizarra. Luego de lo sucedido hace tres días después de la competencia en la ciudad, se sentía agradablemente extraño cada vez que tenía al moreno cerca y no sabía con exactitud que era. Cuando terminó la última hora, se fue en compañía de Benny.

-Hasta luego profesor- se despidió sonriendo.

-Hasta luego - respondió el mayor mirándolo fijamente unos segundos.

Dean se despidió de su amigo en la entrada del instituto y fue a las pistas para correr un poco. Había hablado con su entrenador para disculparse por lo ocurrido en la competencia pero éste no se encontraba enojado, sino preocupado por él y luego de una pequeña charla, se sintió mucho mejor por su fracaso, después de todo, todos tenían días buenos y malos. Estuvo corriendo por cerca de una hora y luego fue a los vestuarios por sus cosas cuando escuchó unos pasos.

-Lucifer.

-Hola Dean, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien- respondió colocándose su chaqueta- ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, iba a irme hasta que te vi por aquí, ya sé lo que ocurrió en la competencia y quería saber cómo estabas.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- se acercó a él sonriendo- Tengo deberes que hacer así que me voy, nos vemos.

-Dean- lo detuvo por el brazo- ¿Desde cuándo tienes tanta prisa por irte?

-Yo…

-Te conozco muy bien pequeño, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Mmm…

-Cuéntamelo en mi departamento, podemos cenar juntos, después de follar- agregó sonriendo para darle una palmada en el trasero, aprovechando que no había alguien cerca- ¿Aceptas rubito?

-Claro- respondió sonriendo- Vamos, Lucifer.

-Ese es mi chico.

A esa hora ya no quedaba casi nadie en el instituto, así que esperó en la entrada la llegaba del profesor y volteó unos segundos quedando con la mirada fija en la ventana del segundo piso, en donde Castiel lo observaba fijamente. El rubio lo saludó con cierta timidez y el mayor correspondió su gesto. El sonido de la bocina del auto lo sobresaltó y se giró al profesor.

-Sube rubito.

Le dirigió una última mirada al moreno antes de subir al auto con Lucifer y marcharse a su departamento.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba esperando que sus amigos fueran por sus cosas para ir a beber. Se asomó a mirar por la ventana y vio a Dean, que estaba en la entrada esperando a alguien o algo. Recordó lo ocurrido luego de la competencia en la ciudad, la cena que compartieron y ese breve pero amoroso beso que compartieron al final.

-Dean…

Y como si sus palabras hubieran sido escuchadas, el menor volteó en su dirección y ambos se miraron durante unos segundos. Correspondió el saludo de su alumno y por unos segundos pensó en ir con él pero el auto de Lucifer estacionó frente al rubio y éste subió. Se sintió muy enfadado al pensar que probablemente tendrían sexo en el departamento del mayor.

-Mierda… ¿Qué me pasa…?- una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó.

-Vamos, Cassie, estamos listos, Mmm, ¿Por qué frunces el ceño?

-Nada, Balthy, vamos.

-¿Estás enojado?- preguntó Gabriel curioso.

-Dije que no- siseó dándoles la espalda- Ahora vamos- ordenó.

Ni él mismo entendía porque se sentía de esa manera pero no le gustaba que Dean influyera tanto en su humor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean permanecía sentado en las piernas del profesor mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente. Lucifer lo sostuvo por la cintura y luego lo observó fijamente.

-¿Ahora me dirás lo que ocurrió?

El rubio le contó lo que pasó en la competencia de hace unos días, como su padre había vuelto a desilusionarlo y terminó perdiendo. Se sonrojo un poco cuando le dijo como Castiel fue a buscarlo y que gracias a él se había sentido mucho.

-Ya veo.

-Y luego fuimos a su departamento a cenar…

-Hay algo más, conozco esa miradita.

-Nos besamos…-respondió con timidez.

-¿Y te gustó?- preguntó el mayor sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Sí… fue… fue muy extraño pero agradable….

-¿Cómo los besos que te doy yo?

-No… no era un beso lascivo… fue más… cariñoso… dulce…- miró al profesor- Sabes que me gustan tus besos pero con Castiel… se sintió muy diferente…

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que pasa.

-¿Eh?

-Te has enamorado de él.

-¿Qué? Eso no es posible, apenas lo conozco… o sea… hemos hablado más pero…

-Ya lo encontrabas atractivo la primera vez que lo viste y las caritas que pones cuando hablas de él, para mí está muy claro, te gusta.

-Lucifer… no… claro que no- respondió abrazándolo por el cuello- Castiel ha sido muy bueno conmigo pero solo lo hace porque le parece correcto… y seguramente siente lastima de un chico como yo… es imposible que le guste…

-Por favor, Dean, no solo eres hermoso por fuera, también por dentro.

-Lucifer

-Independiente de tus problemas familiares, dudo mucho que Cas actué por compasión o porque le des lastima, no es de ese tipo de persona.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque soy bueno juzgando a las personas.

-Mmm…

-Pero bueno, no tenemos que hablar de eso ahora- coló sus manos bajo la camisa del menor- Podemos hacer algo mucho más divertido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel terminó de dar su última clase del día y agradeció mentalmente de que fuera viernes. Se estaba sintiendo muy extraño cada vez que tenía al rubio cerca y no le gustaba para nada que lo afectara tanto, en especial cuando lo veía tan cerca de algún profesor. Se quedó revisando unos trabajos hasta las siete y luego guardó sus cosas para marcharse a su casa, ya que había rechazado la propuesta de sus amigos para ir a divertirse por ahí. Se dirigió a la salida pero en el primer piso, se topó de frente con Lucifer y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Ya te vas, Cas?

-Sí- respondió cortante.

-¿Estás enojado? Tienes una cara rara.

-Nada que te importe- dijo pasando a su lado.

-¿Estás así por Dean?- se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y se dio la vuelta- Oh, veo que sí, ¿Te parece que tengamos una pequeña charla? Conozco un bar cerca de aquí, es un lugar bastante tranquilo para que hablemos.

Castiel lo hubiera mandado a la mierda pero realmente sentía curiosidad por saber ciertas cosas y terminó aceptando la propuesta del mayor. Ambos se dirigieron al bar y se sentaron en una de las mesas del rincón para hablar con calma. Lucifer tomó su cerveza sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Bien, ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme, Cas? Ya estoy al tanto de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre tú y el pequeño rubito.

-¿Eh?

-Él me lo contó todo cuando lo llevé a mi departamento ayer- el moreno lo miró enojado- Seguramente piensas lo peor sobre mí, por estar follando con un niño.

-Dean no es un niño.

-Exacto pero ambos podemos concordar en que necesita mucha más atención que ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sé que estás al tanto de su situación familiar y el ejemplar de padre que tiene.

-Sí.

-Seguramente te haces una idea de por qué hace todo esto- el moreno asintió- Y para que te quede claro, no me estoy aprovechando de él, sino que todo lo contrario.

-No veo como podrías estar ayudándolo mientras te lo follas- soltó enfadado.

-Es cierto que me gusta hacerlo con él, no te mentiré Cas, Dean es estupendo en la cama- el menor frunció el ceño- Pero yo no lo lastimaría a propósito, como lo hacen otros y tampoco lo forzaría a hacer algo que no quiere, ¿Sabes por qué Dean me busca a mí cuando está peor? Porque sabe perfectamente que puede apoyarse en mí y que, aun cuando follemos, si me preocupo por él.

-Bravo, te darán un premio por eso- respondió cruzándose de brazos- A mí no me engañas, igual te aprovechas de él, porque si fueras un adulto responsable, no estarías follandote a un menor de edad.

-Mmm, yo no lo obligué nada- respondió tranquilamente antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa- Es curioso ¿Sabes? Porque estoy seguro que toda esa moral que me muestras ahora es solo una fachada y la verdad es muy clara.

-¿Qué verdad?

-Que a ti también te gustaría follarte a Dean.

Castiel lo miró indignado ante la arrogancia que había en esas palabras. Él no quería follarse a Dean, era cierto que el beso que se dieron en su departamento le había gustado bastante pero de ahí a hacer algo más. Un fugaz pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, ¿Cómo sería el rubio en la cama? La risa de Lucifer lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Seguro que te lo estás imaginando ¿Verdad?- soltó divertido- Y no te equivocarías al pensar que es maravilloso en la cama, sus gemidos, sus gritos de placer, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la forma en que se muerde el labio inferior antes de llegar al orgasmo.

-Cállate- ordenó el menor serio.

-No seas tan grave, Cas, como sea, te pedí que vinieras aquí por otra razón, a aparte de satisfacer tu curiosidad.

-Lucifer- siseó frunciendo el ceño.

-Relájate, Cas- dijo suspirando- Quiero saber cuáles son intenciones con Dean.

-¿Qué?

-Como te dije, yo sí me preocupo por él, así que quiero saber si solo estás siendo el profesor simpático con sus alumnos o realmente sientes algo por Dean.

-Yo…

-No debería decirte esto pero ya qué, no quiero que el rubito se haga falsas ilusiones pero por sobre todo, no quiero que vuelva a desilusionarse.

-Lucifer…

-Así que te lo diré claramente, a menos que realmente tengas interés en Dean, lo mejor es que te alejes de él o le darás falsas ilusiones y se hará ideas equivocadas.

-¿Ideas equivocadas?- preguntó sin entender y el mayor se levantó.

-Sí, como que pueda haber algo entre ustedes, algo más que un buen rato, si me entiendes.

-Lucifer…

-Ya tengo que irme, nos vemos Cas.

Castiel se bebió su cerveza pensativo, ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Dean? No estaba seguro pero si tenía claro que estaba "mirándolo" mucho más de lo necesario y varias veces se encontraba pensando en él. Suspiró desganado y se marchó a su departamento.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green, es cierto que es raro ver a Lucifer siendo bueno con alguien pero en este fic, realmente le preocupa Dean, aparte de que le gusta tener sexo con él. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 12 **

Fue el ruido del timbre la que lo despertó y se levantó somnoliento para abrir la puerta, sorprendiéndose un poco ante su inesperado invitado.

-Hola, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, Dean- se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

-¿Estabas durmiendo? Lo siento mucho…

-No te preocupes- dijo mirando el reloj que marcaba las diez y luego al menor- ¿Desayunaste?

-No todavía…

-Entonces come conmigo, ven.

Lo llevó hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno y observó a su alumno que colocaba la mesa, en ese momento reparó que tenía puesta ropa deportiva y traía un bolso.

-¿Estabas corriendo?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sí… siempre salgo a correr por las mañanas…- respondió algo bajito.

No quiso seguir insistiendo, ni forzar al rubio a que hablara, ya lo haría cuando se sintiera listo. Ambos comieron manteniendo una amena conversación. Dean se encargó de dejar toda la loza limpia y el moreno se dedicó a mirarlo.

-Castiel…- habló bajito dándole la espalda- Siento haber llegado de improviso… pero…- el profesor captó el momento exacto en que su voz se quebró y se levantó para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Está bien, Dean, no tienes que disculparte, te dije que podías venir cuando quisieras o lo necesitaras- lo mantuvo abrazado hasta que se calmó un poco y lo llevó a la sala de estar para sentarse en el sillón- Dime que ocurrió.

-No pasó nada…- respondió sin soltarlo y ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

-No me mientas, no estarías así si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Es la verdad, Castiel… no ocurrió nada pero…

-¿Pero?- repitió como pregunta.

-Mmm… es que el próximo sábado… es el aniversario de la muerte de mi mamá.

-Ya veo.

-No es que esté triste… sé que aunque mamá ya no esté aquí, sigue cuidándonos…

-¿Entonces?- preguntó curioso.

-Es que… por estas fechas… la actitud de papá conmigo… es mucho peor…

-¿Qué?

-No lo sé, Castiel… es como si lo hiciera a propósito… se va con Sammy a comer afuera y ni siquiera me avisan… o lo lleva a pasear…

-¿Ocurrió algo está mañana?

-Sí… fui a correr como siempre pero cuando llegué… ellos no estaban…

-¿A dónde fueron?

-Llamé a Sammy… y me dijo que fueron a…- su voz se quebró un poco- Fueron a la playa… la que está como a dos horas de aquí…

-Dean…

-No lo entiendo, Castiel… no entiendo por qué me trata así… intento no incomodarlo y me porto bien pero… siempre me aparta… ¿Sabes lo que hizo ayer?- lo miró con los ojos llorando- Se llevó a Sammy a cenar afuera y cuando él me dijo que fuera… papá me miró muy enojado, Castiel… y tuve que inventar algo para no ir…

-Dean.

-Nunca he ido al cementerio con él.

-¿Qué? ¿No te permite ir a ver a tu mamá?

-No es eso… es que no le gusta ir conmigo… siempre va con Sammy… y a mí me dejan de lado… es Hellen quien me lleva o Jim o Bobby… ellos son amigos de la familia… A mí me gustaría ir con él… no entiendo por qué siempre me hace a un lado… ¿Por qué no me dice de una vez que no me quiere? Las cosas serían más fáciles así…

El profesor mantuvo abrazado al menor, dándole caricias en la espalda para intentar confortarlo. No conocía a ese hombre en persona pero por todo lo que Dean le contó, era más que claro que no quería verlo, ni tenerlo cerca. Aún cuando seguía haciéndose cargo de él y manteniéndolo, no lo trataba como un hijo.

-Entiendo que es tu padre pero no vale la pena que estés así por él, Dean.

-Castiel…

-Él es el idiota que no se da cuenta del maravilloso hijo que tiene- acarició las mejillas de su alumno- ¿Se lo has preguntado a tu padre?

-No… ya está muy claro que no me quiere… ¿Sabes? Varias veces me he planteado la idea de irme.

-Dean.

-Estoy seguro que papá estaría mejor si yo me fuera… ¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso? Una vez lo hice, tomé un poco de mi ropa en un bolso y me fui de casa, solo tenía diez años…

-Dean…

-Había un evento en la escuela, los padres podían ir a ver a sus hijos… todos fueron, Castiel…- las lágrimas volvieron a surcar sus mejillas- Todos fueron y luego se hizo una pequeña fiesta en el salón de clases… todos estaban con sus padres… riendo… conversando… todos estaban muy felices pero mi papá nunca llegó…

-Dean…

-No lo soporté, Castiel… me dolió mucho… y me escapé de la escuela para ir a casa… arreglé un bolso y me fui… estuve en el parque hasta al anochecer y Bobby me encontró… él, Hellen y Jim me regañaron por lo que hice…

-¿Y tu papá?- preguntó con algo de cautela el mayor.

-Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, Castiel… me quedé unos días con Hellen…

El profesor se sintió muy enojado al escuchar eso ¿Qué clase de padre era ese hombre que no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo de su hijo? No entendía como podía existir alguien así. Su padre no era el mejor ejemplo pero al menos Castiel sabía que jamás podía contar con él pero en el caso del menor era distinto, John le daba esperanzas para luego destruir sus ilusiones cruelmente.

-Lo siento, Dean, me gustaría poder hacer que todo tu dolor desapareciera…

-Castiel…

-Ese hombre no tiene idea de lo que está perdiendo. Tú eres un buen chico, Dean y no has hecho nada malo ¿Entiendes? Es él el del problema, no tú- le dio un beso en la frente- Eres un buen chico, pequeño… realmente me gustaría poder hacer algo por ti.

-Ya lo haces…- respondió sonriendo un poco- Gracias Castiel… me haces sentir mucho mejor.

-Dean…

-He hablado esto con Lucifer pero… no es lo mismo… él no tiene mucho tacto al hablar- el profesor le dio la razón en eso- Sé que se preocupa por mí pero a veces es demasiado directo… en cambio tú… me haces sentir mucho mejor conmigo mismo… gracias Castiel…

El moreno lo miró fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa, le habían gustado mucho las palabras del rubio. Quizás fue por eso u otra razón pero terminó acortando la distancia para darle un suave beso a Dean que fue correspondido con la misma sutileza. El menor se apartó un poco sonrojado.

-Lo siento…- dijo manteniendo la mirada en el suelo- No debí...

-No… fui yo quien te besó- respondió Castiel manteniéndolo sujeto por la cintura- No debí hacerlo… eres mi alumno y un menor de edad- lo soltó dándose la vuelta- Perdóname, esto no volverá a ocurrir.

-Castiel… no, yo también quise- dijo tomándolo por el brazo- A mí me gusta…

-No Dean, estás confundido- se dio la vuelta- Yo no te gusto… solo te sientes atraído por mí porque te sientes comprendido pero entre nosotros no puede haber algo, tú eres mi alumno y un menor de edad.

-Pero me gustas.

-Estás confundido- negó enfático- Nosotros no tendremos ese tipo de relación.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó algo irritado- Yo sé que también sientes algo por mí, tú me besaste.

-¡No es correcto! Yo no me aprovecharé de ti como los demás, no voy a usar esa confianza que tienes conmigo para llevarte a la cama, yo no soy así.

-Castiel.

-Lo siento Dean pero olvídalo, esto no está bien.

-Eres un mentiroso- respondió el rubio enfadado- Si me quieres, por algo me besaste, por algo siempre estás buscándome, siempre me miras, incluso en los recreos.

-Eso… no es cierto… solo eres mi alumno.

-Tienes razón- soltó frunciendo el ceño- Y ya que solo eres mi profesor y yo solo tu alumno, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-Dean espera.

-¡No me toques!- gritó liberándose de su agarre- No debí haber venido y no te preocupes, no volveré a molestarte.

-No quise decir eso… Dean…

-Dijiste que solo soy tu alumno, bien, entonces esa es la relación que tendremos, profesor-alumno, adiós y siento haberte molestado.

El menor se marchó dando un portazo y Castiel suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara. La había jodido con el rubio, se sentía tan confundido con todo lo que le pasaba que terminó diciendo cosas que no debía y se malinterpretaron.

-Maldición… soy un idiota…


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews guestgirl , Green, pronto se va a saber que le ocurre a John con Dean para que lo trate de esa manera. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 13**

Castiel suspiró resignado cuando vio como Dean se marchaba de la clase sin siquiera mirarlo. Desde lo que ocurrió el sábado en su departamento, el rubio había estado ignorándolo olímpicamente toda la semana y si era honesto, le preocupaba mucho porque mañana sería el aniversario de la muerte de su madre y quería estar junto al menor ese día. Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la sala de profesores pero al doblar la esquina, chocó con alguien, dejando caer el libro que traía.

-Lo siento- se disculpó antes de mirarlo.

-No hay problemas, Cas.

-Lucifer…

-¿Tienes un momento para que hablemos?

-Sí… claro…

Ambos fueron por sus cosas a la sala de profesores y luego se dirigieron a un bar cercano para hablar con más tranquilidad. Castiel jugueteó con la cerveza en sus manos hasta que el mayor habló.

-Supongo que tienes una idea de por qué estamos aquí.

-Sí… ya sabes lo que ocurrió con Dean ¿Verdad?- Lucifer asintió cruzándose de brazos.

-No voy a regañarte, ni mucho menos reclamarte algo porque no me parece correcto, es tu decisión con quien quieres estar y el pequeño debe respetar tu decisión pero creo que ese no es el caso.

-¿Eh?

-Tú si quieres a Dean, lo sé, se te nota en la cara y la has pasado mal estos días sin hablar con él.

-Yo…

-Entiendo que esto de profesor-alumno no te permite llegar más allá pero Cas, ¿Quieres privarte de la persona que quieres por no atreverte a estar con él?

-Lucifer…

-Conozco muy bien a Dean y sé que sus sentimientos por ti son honestos, él si te quiere y no es porque hayas sido bueno con él, si ese fuera el caso, ya se hubiera enamorado de mí también.

-Mmm…

-Yo puedo proteger a Dean, puedo cuidarlo, contenerlo y acompañarlo pero hay una cosa que solo tú puedes darle.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó curioso.

-Amor- respondió el profesor con una sonrisa- Te daré una oportunidad, Cas y quiero que pienses en lo que realmente quieres, no en lo correcto, sino en lo que tú deseas.

-Lucifer.

-Hoy Dean se quedará en mi casa, las cosas son complicadas con su padre por estas fechas, así que- dejó un papel sobre la mesa- Esa es la dirección de mi departamento, si sientes algo por el rubito, irás con él, de lo contrario, olvida toda esta charla y no te preocupes, yo seguiré cuidando de él, nos vemos Cas.

El moreno permaneció unas horas más pensativo y al anochecer se fue a su departamento. Sabía que lo correcto era no involucrarse con su alumno pero si era honesto consigo mismo, no podía ni quería dejar a Dean solo.

-Mierda…

* * *

Dean tocó el timbre dos veces antes de que Lucifer le abriera la puerta sonriendo. Abrazó al profesor con fuerza y éste le dio un besito en los labios para luego caminar con él hasta el sillón.

-Tranquilo, pequeño, yo estoy contigo.

-Gracias Lucifer… no sé qué haría sin ti…

-Vamos a dejar tus cosas al cuarto y cenaremos, ¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí.

Ambos prepararon la comida juntos y comieron manteniendo una amena conversación. El menor miró a su amante cuando vio que se colocaba una chaqueta y luego se arreglaba la camisa.

-¿Vas a salir, Lucifer?

-Es muy probable, pequeño.

-¿Eh?

-Ya lo entenderás- se volteó para tomarlo por las mejillas- No quiero que estés triste esta noche, ni mucho menos por ese idiota que no sabe valorar el magnífico hijo que tiene.

-Lucifer…

-Sé que me quieres y yo también pero no es a mí a quien necesitas ahora.

-No entiendo.

-Está bien, pequeño- le dio un besito en los labios cuando el timbre sonó- Ya llegó.

-¿Eh?

-Me quedaré en casa de un amigo, no me extrañes mucho cariño y estás en tu casa.

Dean lo miró sin entender y cuando el mayor fue a abrir la puerta, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Castiel ahí. Lucifer le susurró algo al oído a su colega antes de marcharse con una extraña sonrisa.

-Profesor…- susurró despacio- ¿Qué hace aquí?- el moreno lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Lo siento, Dean, no quise decir esas cosas… sé que esto no es correcto… soy tu profesor

-Cas…

-Pero no puedo apartarme de ti, intento convencerme de que esto está mal… pero Lucifer tiene razón… si no me atrevo… estaré perdiendo a la persona que me quiere… y que yo también quiero.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijiste?- el mayor lo tomó por las mejillas para mirarlo.

-Te quiero, te quiero Dean.

-Cas…- el menor lo abrazó con fuerza- Yo también te quiero, te quiero mucho.

Ambos se miraron fijamente antes de unir sus bocas en un dulce beso y se mantuvieron abrazados por un tiempo indefinido.

* * *

Castiel se despertó bostezando y se aferró más al cuerpo que estrechaba entre sus brazos. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de observar al rubio que dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Al final había decido tomar la oportunidad que le dio Lucifer y fue a su departamento, al parecer el mayor ya tenía claro que vendría y antes de marcharse le pidió que cuidara al menor.

-Dean- le acarició la mejilla con suavidad antes de inclinarse para darle un besito en los labios.

-Cas…

El rubio soltó un ruido similar a un ronroneo antes de moverse despacio mientras parpadeaba adormilado. Esa imagen tan adorable lo hizo sonreír como pocas veces lo hacía y le dio un besito en la frente.

-Buenos días, Dean.

-Cas…- esas esmeraldas lo observaron fijamente antes de que sonriera- Hola- se pegó a su cuerpo mimosamente.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-De maravilla, Cas- respondió abrazándolo.

-Vamos a desayunar y luego saldremos.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?- preguntó curioso.

-Sé perfectamente que día es hoy, Dean y lo importante que es para ti.

-Cas…

-Si me lo permites… quiero acompañarte a ver a tu madre.

-¿De verdad…?

-Claro, pequeño.

-Gracias Cas.

Ambos se levantaron para desayunar y luego fueron al cementerio. Castiel podía notar lo tenso que estaba el menor, así que luego de asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, tomó la mano del rubio y éste sonrió un poco observando la tumba.

-¿Vienes seguido a verla, Dean?

-Vengo una vez al mes- respondió suspirando- Sammy me acompaña también… a veces necesito pensar o a alguien que me escuche… y hablo con mi mamá… cada vez que estaba triste, ella me abrazaba con fuerza y me daba un besito en la frente mientras decía que no era malo estar triste ni llorar pero que nunca olvidara que siempre la tenía a ella…

-Dean.

-Al principio solo venía a llorar pero luego pensé… que mamá estaría muy triste si me veía así… y aún cuando estuviera muerta… ella seguiría conmigo… sé que tengo a Sammy y a mis amigos pero… no es lo mismo, a veces quisiera…- las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas- A veces quisiera a alguien que… -El moreno lo miró con tristeza al notar que lloraba. Soltó su mano despacio para retroceder un poco- Mira que soy idiota… digo que ya no lloraré pero…- Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda.

-Solo un niño tonto se guardaría todo ese dolor y se prohibiría llorar, por eso tú no eres idiota, Dean.

-Cas…

-Está bien si quieres llorar y tienes toda la razón al pensar que tu mamá sigue cuidándote desde el cielo y yo me encargaré de hacerlo aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando tu mamá dijo esas palabras, se refería a que es mucho mejor, compartir la tristeza que guardártela para ti mismo, si puedes compartirla con alguien, la carga será menor.

-Cas…

-Yo estoy contigo, Dean, no lo olvides- le dio un besito en la nuca y el menor se giró a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lloraba.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 14**

Dean se sentía como una nube. Luego de que Castiel lo acompañó al cementerio a ver a su madre, ambos pasaron el resto del día en el departamento del profesor. Los siguientes días fueron igual de satisfactorios para el rubio y su alegría solo aumentó cuando el moreno le pidió que salieran como pareja. Dean dejó de frecuentar a sus compañeros sexuales, incluyendo Lucifer para estar solamente con el moreno y no se arrepentía de eso, se sentía demasiado bien.

Ese día habían quedado de verse en el departamento del profesor para cenar juntos y ver una película después. El rubio se apresuró en guardar sus cosas pero el pasillo se topó con Lucifer, siguió al mayor hasta la azotea y ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Veo que todo va de maravilla con Cas.

-Sí.

-¿Vas a juntarte con él ahora?

-Sí- respondió sonriendo- No pensé que se sintiera tan bien estar con alguien de esta forma.

-Eso es amor, pequeño- dijo revolviéndole el cabello con suavidad- Me alegra verte feliz, aunque no negaré que extraño tu lindo cuerpecito.

-Lucifer- el rubio lo abrazó- Gracias por todo.

-Crowley me dijo que ayer te invito a su departamento pero no fuiste.

-No, no podría… quiero mucho a Cas y si me acostara con alguien ahora que estoy con él… me sentiría muy mal.

-Definitivamente estas enamorado, pequeño y eso me gusta, bien, es mejor que te vayas, te están esperando ¿Verdad?

-Sí- el profesor le dio un besito en la frente.

-Cuando les apetezca un trío me avisas- el rubio se rio.

-No creo que a Cas le haga gracia.

-Ya verás cómo lo convenzo fácilmente, tengo mis métodos, nos vemos pequeño.

-Nos vemos, Lucifer.

Dean se apresuró en tomar el autobús para ir a dejar sus cosas a casa y cambiarse de ropa antes de juntarse con su pareja a cenar. Estuvo cerca de media hora probándose ropa hasta que le gustó algo y asintió mirándose al espejo.

-Te queda bien.

-Sammy- se giró a su hermano menor y éste entró cerrando la puerta.

-¿Alguna razón en especial para vestirte así?

-Voy a reunirme con los chicos- mintió.

-¿En serio? Porque me topé con Benny y dijo que hoy se va con su padres a visitar a sus abuelos a Elwood, Jo salió con Charlie y Meg a una noche de chicas.

-Claro… ya lo sé- respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Entonces con quien te juntarás?

-No estoy entendiendo, Sammy, ¿Por qué el repentino interrogatorio? ¿Y por qué me hablas así?

-¿De verdad no lo sabes, Dean?- ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que el teléfono del rubio sonó- Vamos, responde- reconoció el número de Castiel y contestó carraspeando un poco.

-Diga… sí, yo puedo llevarlo, estaré pronto por allá, nos vemos- cortó serio- Ya tengo que irme.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó el menor cruzándose de brazos.

-Un amigo…

-¿Tú amigo tiene nombre?

-Ya basta, Sammy, no sé qué está ocurriendo para que me trates de esa manera pero debo irme- tomó su bolso- Nosotros vamos a conversar después y tendrás que explicarme qué demonios te ocurre, adiós.

Se marchó de ahí sin pasar desapercibido el enfado en el rostro de su hermano menor. Llegó al departamento de Castiel puntual y ambos prepararon la cena juntos mientras le contaba lo ocurrido con Sam antes de que saliera.

-Algo le ocurre, Cas, él nunca me ha hablado de esa manera, si lo hubieras visto y escuchado, parecía muy molesto.

-¿Se pelearon?

-No, estábamos muy bien, Cas, no sé qué le pasó que comenzó a hablarme de esa manera, parecía un policía interrogándome.

-¿Crees que sepa sobre esto? Tú y yo- aclaró- Por lo que me has contado, algo tiene que saber.

-No lo sé, Cas pero aún si lo supiera, sé que no me trataría de esa manera por esto… tiene que ser algo muy serio para que se haya comportado así- suspiró- Mañana temprano hablaré con él, ahora cenemos, tengo hambre.

-Yo también.

Ambos cenaron conversando y rápidamente a Dean se lo olvido lo sucedido con su hermano menor. Luego de comer, fueron al living para ver una película mientras se mantenían abrazados. El rubio tenía su atención centrada en el rostro del moreno, específicamente sus labios. Llevó una mano con cuidado para abrazarlo por la cintura y la otra a la nuca del profesor.

-Dean- el mayor inclinó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo y lo aprovechó dándole un apasionado beso que fue correspondido- Dean…

-Te quiero, Cas.

-Yo también, bonito- comenzó a darle besitos en el cuello a su pareja- Dean.

-¿Qué?- preguntó entre beso y beso.

-Quieto.

-¿Por qué?

-Quieto- respondió el moreno tomándolo por la barbilla para que lo mirara- Ya hablamos sobre esto y no vamos a tener sexo aún, ya tengo un gran cargo de consciencia con que seas mi alumno como para ahora sumar el hacer el amor con un menor de edad.

-Pero yo quiero, Cas.

-Dije que no y te comportas o tendré que amarrarte como un gatito malo.

-Puedes amarrarme cuando quieras, Cas- respondió divertido.

-A ver pervertido- lo tomó de las manos- ¿Te vas a comportar o te meto a la ducha fría?

-¿Lo harías de nuevo?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Pruébame.

Dean se quedó mirando esos orbes azules y luego suspiró resignado para abrazarlo haciendo morritos. Varias veces había intentado que avanzaran más en su relación pero Castiel era firme en su determinación de no tener sexo con un menor de edad y cuando se colocó muy insistente el fin de semana pasado, lo llevó a la ducha y largó el agua fría para que se le bajara la calentura.

-Eres malo, Cas, estoy enojado- dijo infantilmente en un puchero.

-Te quiero, gatito- el profesor le acarició la espalda para luego darle besitos en la frente y el rubio lo observó.

-Eres un tramposo, sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo cuando me mimas.

-Claro que sí, mi gatito lindo, es imposible que te enfades conmigo, ahora veamos la película y si te portas bien, te besaré mucho.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó haciendo morritos- Quiero muchos besos y no me enojaré.

El rubio se abrazó a su pareja para besarlo con una sonrisa y luego lo abrazó mirando la película. Le gustaba mucho estar con Castiel de esa forma, siempre conseguía sacar su lado más infantil y se sentía muy bien a su lado. Cerca de las diez de la noche, el moreno lo acompañó a la esquina a tomar el autobús para regresar a su casa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe, Dean? Ya es tarde.

-Estaré bien, Cas, ya soy grande- respondió sonriendo y le dio un apasionado beso- Nos vemos mañana en clases, profesor- el moreno sonrió.

-Haz tus deberes, Winchester o tendré que castigarte.

-Suena a una proposición indecente, incluye un par de amarras y me tendrás a tu completo merced.

-Tendré una amarra pero te ataré en el balcón como un gatito malo- dijo sonriendo- Pórtate bien, rubito y deja de ser un pequeño pervertido.

-Si sabes que te encanta, mi Cas, cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad estarás feliz de mi lado pervertido y nos divertiremos mucho.

-Hasta que tengas los dieciocho, gatito pervertido- el moreno le dio una palmada en el trasero- Hasta entonces te portarás bien.

Dean asintió sonriendo para luego darle un beso y subir al autobús. Llegó a su casa de excelente humor y se fue directo a su habitación para hacer los deberes antes de dormir. Estar con Castiel era lo mejor que había podido pasarle, ya que ahora ni siquiera lo hacía sentir mal los desaires de su padre.

Castiel llegó al instituto con un inusual buen humor que era exclusiva responsabilidad de Dean, desde que se volvieron pareja, se sentía muy bien. Jamás pensó que podría llegar a sentirse de esa manera. Se dirigió a la sala de profesores pero se detuvo en el pasillo al verla curiosa escena. Balthazar estaba afirmado contra la pared del pasillo mientras Lucifer mantenía una mano afirmada en la pared, cerca de su cintura y hablaban muy de cerca, demasiado intimo. Se acercó a ellos procurando que notaran su presencia.

-Hola chicos.

-Cassie, hola- respondió el mayor.

-Hola Cas- saludó Lucifer sonriendo- Recuerda lo que te dije, Balthy- éste asintió- Nos vemos después- se marchó por el pasillo.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó el moreno curioso- Estaban bastante cerca.

-Cassie…

-¿Y bien?

-Verás…- le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le susurró al oído- Estamos viéndonos.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando tú te quedaste con ojitos verdes en su departamento, él se fue al mío… estuvimos bebiendo y…- se sonrojo un poco- Terminamos en la cama.

-¿Lo hicieron?

-Sí…

-No me lo esperaba pero me alegro por ti.

-No es algo serio, Cassie…

-Lo que tú digas, Balthy.

Le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su amigo y entró a la sala para tomar sus cosas. El día fue largo y extenuante, estaba realmente agradecido de que mañana fuera sábado y podría descansar hasta tarde. No le pasó por alto, cuando le tocó con su curso a cargo, que Dean lucía muy triste y supuso que se había peleado con su hermano. Cuando fue a buscar sus cosas a la sala de profesores, le envió un texto al menor para que se juntaran en su departamento en una hora más. Estaba por marcharse y vio a Sam en el umbral de la puerta, dudó sobre acercarse o no y miró de reojo como intercambiaba un par de palabras con Lucifer antes de que ambos se marcharan de ahí. Un mal presentimiento lo invadió y decidió seguirlos hasta el tercer piso, en donde no había nadie a esa hora.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Sam?

-Me enteré de algo y quiero que me digas la verdad.

-Mmm, si me estás tuteando debe ser algo serio.

-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo se supone que me tome el hecho de que te estás acostando con mi hermano?- ambos se miraron fijamente- Ya lo sé todo, ya sé que Dean se está acostando con quien se le cruce por delante- siseó enfadado- Crowley, Alister, Azazel y tú, ¿Por qué te aprovechaste de mi hermano?

-No he hecho tal cosa, Sam.

-Es un menor de edad y tu alumno, si el director o alguien más se entera de esto van a despedirte y pueden expulsar a Dean.

-¿Se puede saber quién te lo dijo? ¿Ya lo hablaste con Dean?

-Azazel me contó todo, Alister y Crowley ya lo aceptaron, no les quedó más opción.

-¿Y que se supone que harás? ¿Vas a acusarme con el director?

-No puedo creer que mi hermano se esté abriendo de piernas como si fuera una…

-¿Una qué?- preguntó el mayor con cierto enfado- Cuida muy bien tus palabras, Sam, no hables así de tu hermano si no sabes toda la historia.

-Claro que lo sé, según él todo esto es culpa de papá pero eso no es cierto.

-Sam.

-Cállate y escúchame muy bien, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de Dean o le diré todo al director y te iras de aquí, ya se los advertí.

-Escucha Sam.

-¡No! ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que ocurrirá si mi papá o alguien más se entera de esto?! Y Dean… no puedo creer que se esté comportando como un idiota y más encima culpa de todo a papá.

-Sam.

-¡Ya te lo advertí!

Se marchó muy enfadado y Castiel salió de su escondite para intercambiar una larga mirada con Lucifer, éste suspiró antes de palmearle el hombro despacio y marcharse por las escaleras. Las cosas iban a complicarse mucho ahora.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews angel de acuario, Green y guestgirl. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 15 **

Dean llegó al departamento de su pareja y lo abrazó llorando mientras le contaba lo ocurrido. Sam se había enterado de todo y lo encaró de inmediato, diciéndole crueles palabras e incluso llegó a tratarlo de puta.

-Algo sabía sobre eso, Dean… lo escuché hablando con Lucifer y lo amenazó…

-Lo sé… hizo lo mismo con Crowley y Alister… fue Azazel… él se lo dijo todo, Cas…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quise acostarme con él… desde que estamos juntos, Cas… yo no he estado con nadie más, solo contigo.

-Dean.

-Solo me acosté una vez con Azazel… ese hombre no me agrada pero estaba muy dolido… cometí un grave error y ahora estoy pagándolo… Sammy me detesta…

-¿Le dijiste lo de tu padre?

-Más o menos… apenas se lo mencioné, se colocó furioso y me trató muy mal… para él es imposible que papá sea una mala persona.

-Dean…

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Cas? No quiero que mi hermano me odie… no quiero perder a Sammy… y si papá se entera… se va a enojar mucho…

El profesor le dio suaves caricias que consiguieron calmarlo un poco y sus palabras le ayudaron a entender que ya no podía con eso y su única opción factible era tener una seria conversación con Sam para contarle todo. Iba a ser complicado pero Castiel estaría a su lado para apoyarlo.

Fue muy difícil para el rubio encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con su hermano, ya que este lo ignoraba olímpicamente y no le hablaba a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Esa mañana fue igual a todas las otras, bajó a desayunar en el habitual silencio e esos últimos días hasta que el castaño se levantó.

-Gracias por la comida, ya me voy- el más alto se marchó por el pasillo.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo, Dean?- preguntó John serio- ¿Por qué se están comportando de esa manera?  
-Papá…

-¿Por qué te has peleado con tu hermano?

-No es nada…- murmuró suspirando y se levantó- Me voy también, nos vemos.

Se marchó rápidamente y consiguió alcanzar a Sam en la parada del autobús pero éste ni siquiera lo miró. Cuando llegaron al instituto, lo tomó por el brazo para llevarlo hasta la azotea del lugar y se ganó en la puerta, impidiéndole cualquier posible huida.

-Déjame pasar, Dean, tengo clases- siseó el menor.

-Por favor escúchame- pidió afligido- Necesitamos hablar, Sammy, no quiero que estemos peleamos, no me gusta.

-Eres un mentiroso, un promiscuo y un idiota, ¿Tienes idea de lo que ocurriría si papa se entera de lo que haces?

-¡Ya no lo hago!- se defendió- Sé que estuve mal pero puedo explicártelo, por favor, Sam, al menos escúchame… si después de eso ya no quieres volver a hablarme… entonces respetaré tu decisión pero por favor escúchame…- suplicó desesperado.

-Bien- respondió el castaño- Luego de clases hablaremos- se acercó a él muy serio- Y realmente espero que tengas una muy buena explicación para esto.

Le permitió al menor que se marchara y suspiró aliviado, al menos Sam estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Se apresuró en escribir un texto para enviárselo a su pareja y al cabo de unos segundos recibió la respuesta que lo dejó más tranquilo: "Haremos esto juntos, Dean ".

* * *

Castiel recogió sus cosas luego de que terminó su jornada de trabajo. Había quedado de reunirse con su pareja en el parque dentro de unos minutos y si era honesto, se sentía un poco nervioso, ya que tenía la sensación de que las cosas se complicarían con el Winchester menor. Le contó a sus amigos lo ocurrido y estos le dieron un par de consejos, coincidiendo en lo mismo: Lo mejor era contar toda la verdad, sin omitir ningún detalle.

Cuando llegó al parque, no se equivocó al pensar que el rubio estaría bastante ansioso esperando que su hermano llegara. En cuanto lo vio, corrió hacia él abrazándolo.

-Gracias por venir, Cas- susurró ansioso.

-Tranquilo, gatito- le acarició la espalda- Las cosas saldrán bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó afligido.

-Porque tienes la verdad de tu lado, mientras seas honesto con él y le cuentes absolutamente todo, no hay razón para que Sam no lo entienda.

-Cas…- sonrió un poco- Gracias, no tienes idea de cuánto aprecio que estés aquí.

El profesor sonrió un poco y ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas esperando la llegada de Sam. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el menor se reuniera con ellos y Castiel no pasó por alto la mirada que le dirigió.

-¿En serio, Dean? ¿Con él también?

-Te equivocas, Sam- respondió el moreno tranquilamente- Para que sepas, somos pareja.

-¿Qué?  
-Estamos juntos.

-Ja, por favor- soltó con ironía- ¿Acaso Azazel, Lucifer, Crowley y Alister también son tus parejas?  
-Es mejor que te calmes un poco- sugirió el profesor- Entiendo tu malestar al enterarte de que solía hacer Dean, yo estaba igual de sorprendido como tú cuando lo descubrí- el castaño entrecerró los ojos- Al menos escucha lo que tiene que decirte-miró al rubio- Díselo.

Dean comenzó a contarle todo, cada desprecio y desaire que le hizo su padre, cada vez que rompió sus ilusiones con falsas promesas. En varias ocasiones parecía a punto de llorar y Castiel lo mantuvo abrazado por la cintura con un brazo, intentando confortarlo con ese gesto.

-Sé que estuvo mal lo que hice, Sammy… pero no podía soportarlo… me dolían demasiado los desprecios de papá y… el sexo fue la única manera de ignorar ese dolor.

-No…no te creo- respondió el menor.

-Es la verdad, Sammy… cuando me acostaba con ellos… realmente me sentía querido y apreciado…yo solo quería eso… solo quería lo que papá no me daba…no sé que le hice, Sammy, no sé qué error cometí para que me trate de esa manera pero me duele mucho.

-No… papá no es así, ¡Papá nos quiere mucho! ¡No te creo ni una sola palabra! -El castaño se levantó con prisa para marcharse corriendo. Dean lo abrazó llorando con desesperación.

-Me odia, Cas… mi hermano me detesta…

El profesor lo estrechó en sus brazos intentando confortarlo. No le gustaba ver a su pequeña pareja de esa manera y haría algo al respecto para que los hermanos se reconciliaran.

* * *

Sam estaba muy enfadado, como nunca antes se había sentido en su vida. Luego de hablar con Dean en el parque y enterarse que mantenía una relación con el profesor, se fue directo a casa para encerrarse en su habitación. Ni siquiera bajó a cenar, excusándose con que debía terminar un trabajo para mañana temprano.

No entendía por qué su hermano hablaba tan mal sobre su padre. No le creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que le dijo, más bien, no quiso hacerlo porque conocía muy bien a John y era el mejor padre del mundo. Siempre lo cuidó, siempre estaba a su lado, siempre lo apoyaba, aún con la muerte de su madre, se sobrepuso a eso y los sacó adelante.

-Eres un idiota, Dean.

Los siguientes días estuvo bastante distraído y un poco irritado, lo cual interfería en sus estudios. Cuando su última clase del viernes terminó, su profesor jefe, Gabriel, le pidió que se quedara unos minutos y ambos quedaron solos en la sala.

-¿Qué ocurre, profesor?

-Eso quiero saber yo, Sam, has estado muy decaído estos días, irritado, no prestas atención en clases y te fue mal en el trabajo que hicimos el martes.

-Mmm…

-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada…- mintió manteniendo la mirada en el escritorio.

-Escucha, Sam… sé por qué estás así.

-¿Eh?

-Yo… Cas me ha contado algunas cosas- el castaño se mordió el labio con nerviosismo- Y entiendo que estés enfadado con tu hermano por todo lo ocurrido.

-Profesor…

-No fue correcto lo que hizo pero también intenta colocarte en su lugar, y antes de que reclames algo, no te estoy diciendo que lo perdones y que sean tan hermanos como siempre pero si me gustaría que intentaras comprender por qué hizo todo eso, que entendieras sus motivos.

-¿Y qué motivos hay para comportarse como una…?

-No conozco la historia en profundidad pero si sé algo, Sam, Dean te adora y sé que tú también lo quieres mucho, y por eso te duele tanto lo que ocurrió, no estás enfadado con él por sus acciones, sino por qué no tuvo la confianza para hablarte sobre lo que ocurría.

-Soy su hermano…- murmuró apretando los puños.

-Y quizás por eso no te lo dijo.

-No hay excusas- respondió con firmeza- Jamás voy a aceptar que culpe de todo a papá y que se comporte como un cualquiera.

Se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño muy enfadado. Era cierto que le molestaba un poco que no hubiera confiado en él pero le enojaba aún más, que su modelo a seguir, que su querido hermano mayor, fuera capaz de tener ese comportamiento tan liberal y promiscuo. Podía entender perfectamente si se tratara solo de uno o estar curioseando pero Dean se comportaba como una ramera y se acostaba con cualquiera.

-Seré honesto contigo, Sam, cuando me enteré de esto, le dije a Cas que no se involucrara con él… pero ahora lo entiendo, Cas no estaba viendo su comportamiento, no estaba viendo al Dean que se acostaba con cualquiera… él estaba viendo al chico devastado porque su padre no lo quiere, al chico que se tragaba sus ganas de llorar y fingía que todo iba bien…

-Papá no es así…

-Piénsalo un poco, Sam, ¿Realmente tu padre los trata del mismo modo?

-Mmm…

El castaño lo pensó unos segundos y no le gustó para nada la revelación que tuvo. ¿Desde cuándo John hacía tantas diferencias? Estaba tan acostumbrado a que su padre siempre estuviera ahí para él, que nunca se dio cuenta que siempre hizo a un lado a Dean. Cuando iban a comer los dos, cuando salían los dos a pasear, cuando salían los dos a celebrar. Siempre había pensando que era el rubio quien se alejaba por estar con sus amigos o atender otros asuntos pero no era así… Reaccionó al sentir unas manos en sus mejillas y miró al profesor.

-Sam…

-Yo…

-Shhhh, está bien pequeño- lo atrajo a su lado para abrazarlo- No tienes que decir algo.

Se aferró al cuerpo del profesor para comenzar a llorar. Ahora era capaz de entender a su hermano, al menos en cierta forma. Estaba tan ensimismado en que todo era perfecto, que jamás vio lo dañado que se encontraba su hermano mayor. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero cuando logró calmarse, se frotó los ojos.

-No tan fuerte, Sammy- dijo Gabriel- Te dejaras los ojos hinchados si te frotas muy fuerte.

-Profesor…

-Ven- lo miró curioso- No puedo permitir que te marches así, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo y conversamos sobre esto? Conozco una pastelería cercana que hace los mejores pasteles de la ciudad- Sam asintió sonriendo un poco.

-Gracias profesor…

-Mmm, ya terminaron las clases así que llámame por mi nombre, no me enfadaré.

-Sí Gabriel.

Esperó que el mayor fuera por sus cosas a la sala de profesor y ambos se dirigieron a la pastelería que se encontraba a tres cuadras del instituto para continuar hablando.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos, gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review guestgirl (Sam no es malo, es que nunca había visto directamente todo el asunto que ocurría entre ellos y Dean se aseguró de aparentar que todo estaba bien, por eso cuando se enteró de lo que hacía su hermano, fue un golpe fuerte y ahora que Gabe le está ayudando a ver lo que realmente ocurre, terminará haciendo lo correcto) Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 16**

Castiel acariciaba el cabello de su pareja mientras éste se mantenía abrazándolo y ambos permanecían sobre el sillón. Las cosas seguían tensas entre los hermanos y eso estaba afectando bastante al rubio, especialmente en la baja significativa de sus calificaciones. El moreno se sentía impotente al no ser capaz de hacer algo para ayudarlo. Intentó hablar con Sam pero éste no quiso escucharlo. El ruido del teléfono del menor lo sacó de sus pensamientos y observó en silencio como daba un par de asentimientos antes de cortar.

-¿Todo bien, Dean?

-Tengo que regresar a casa… papá se escuchaba muy preocupado y serio…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No- se levantó desganado y tomó su bolso.

-Dean.

-No te preocupes… te llamaré por la noche- se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso- Gracias por todo, Cas… esto sería horrible sin tu apoyo- el profesor se levantó abrazándolo con fuerza antes de besar su frente.

-Sabes que siempre estaré cuando me necesites, te quiero mucho, Dean.

-Yo también te quiero, Cas.

Observó al menor que se marchaba y se sentó suspirando, realmente detestaba ver al rubio así de triste y se sentía aún peor, al no ser capaz de ayudarlo.

Dean regresó a casa al anochecer, dejó sus cosas sobre el sillón y fue hasta la cocina, en donde se encontraba su padre. Éste le dirigió una mirada que no supo cómo interpretar.

-¿Y Sam?

-No lo sé…

-Quiero que me digas lo que ocurre.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sam para que se enfadara contigo?

-Papá… yo no…

-No me mientas, conozco a la perfección a mi hijo y cuando Sam comienza a saltarse la cena y está inusualmente callado durante el desayuno, es porque se pelearon, así que dime ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?

-Papá…

Una pequeña opresión comenzó en su pecho. Era cierto que en esa ocasión la pelea que tuvieron fue exclusivamente por su culpa pero su padre siempre, SIEMPRE, lo consideraba el culpable de cualquier cosa que ocurriera entre ellos, ¿Acaso lo creía capaz de lastimar a propósito a Sam? Eso no era cierto, él adoraba a su hermano menor, jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarlo.

-Te hice una pregunta, Dean, ¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermano ahora?

-Yo…

-¿Por qué peleas tanto con él? Sam no te ha hecho nada para que lo trates mal. Si quieres actuar como un rebelde sin causa, hazlo pero no metas a tu hermano en esto, él es un buen chico y jamás causa problemas.

-¿Te doy problemas?- preguntó sintiéndose muy enojado.

-Será otro problema si no me dices que está ocurriendo.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó el rubio para dejar salir todo aquello que calló por años y años. Todas esas lágrimas que derramó en silencio, todo ese dolor que se forzó a esconder en lo más profundo de su ser.

-¡Ya me cansé de esto! ¡¿Por qué siempre me culpas de todo?! ¡¿Por qué siempre me tratas como si fuera un estorbo?!

-Dean.

-¡¿Por qué siempre me tratas como si fuera una molestia?! ¡¿Por qué no me dices de una maldita vez que no te importa?!

-¿De qué hablas? Solo te estoy preguntando por tu hermano, él siempre se comporta así cuando peleas con él.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó llorando- Siempre soy yo el problema… admite de una vez que no te importo… que solo quieres a Sam.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- preguntó el mayor irritado.

-¡Siempre me has tratado como si fuera lo peor! ¡Como si no te importara! ¡Jamás has ido a una mis reuniones! ¡Jamás fuiste a darme las buenas noches como lo haces con Sam! Nunca me ayudaste a hacer mis deberes… jamás fuiste a verme a una competencia… jamás fuiste a acompañarme a un día de padre-hijo en la escuela… si tanto me detestas… ¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez?- preguntó con la voz rota por las lágrimas.

-Dean…

-Desde que mamá murió… es como si también hubiera perdido a mi padre… he estado solo todo este tiempo… ¿Tienes idea de solo que me he sentido…? ¿Tienes idea de lo asustado que estaba? Pero claro, a ti solo te importa Sam y que él esté bien… ¡¿Y yo qué?! ¡¿Qué hay de mí?! Acaso… ¿Acaso no merezco… que me quieras también…? ¿Qué te hice para que me odies tanto?

-Dean…- el mayor lo miró desconcertado.

-¡¿No dirás nada?!- gritó frustrado- ¡¿Por qué siempre me apartas?! ¡¿Por qué me tratas como si fuera lo peor?! ¡¿Por qué me tratas como si no te importara?!

-Basta Dean.

-¡¿Por qué no me quieres?! ¡¿Por qué haces tantas diferencias entre Sam y yo?! ¡¿Qué hice mal para que no me quieras?!- se acercó tomándolo por los hombros- ¡¿Qué te hice para que me odies?!

-¡Ya basta!- gritó el mayor con los ojos llorosos- No sé qué mierda te pasa pero detente ahora y vete a tu cuarto, estas castigado.

-¡¿Y por qué?! ¡¿Por querer la verdad?! ¡Admite que no me quieres! ¡Admite que soy un estorbo para ti! ¡Admite que estas ansioso de que me gradué este año para no tenerme cerca! ¡Admite que no me quieres cerca de ti!- su voz se rompió por el llanto y lo miró fijamente- Te…

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando fue apartado de empujón que provocó que se golpeara un costado del abdomen contra la esquina de la mesa. El golpe en sí no le dolió, sino que ver el enfado en la mirada de su padre, fue lo peor de todo.

-¡No me toques!

Un tenso silencio se instaló en la habitación y ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos breves segundos. El rostro de John pasó del enfado a la sorpresa y luego una profunda tristeza. Dean se movió despacio mientras hacía caso omiso al dolor palpitante del golpe con la mesa.

-Dean…- lo llamó el mayor notablemente arrepentido- Yo… no quería…

El rubio se marchó corriendo de la cocina y salió a toda prisa de la casa. Ahora se habían confirmado todos sus pensamientos: Su padre no lo quería.

Sam terminó de comer su helado mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el profesor que fregaba la loza que ocuparon en la cena. Esos últimos días se habían vuelto bastante cercanos y el mayor era un apoyo importante para él luego de lo ocurrido con Dean. En ese tiempo comprendió algunas cosas sobre su hermano y sabía que todo era gracias al profesor. Desde hace tres días que luego de las clases, iba a su departamento para conversar un poco y solía quedarse hasta la noche.

-¿Ya terminaste, Sammy?- éste lamió lo último que quedaba en su cuchara.

-Si Gabriel- se levantó para entregarle su loza y tomó un paño para secar la que el mayor ya había lavado- Gracias…

-¿Eh?

-Estos últimos días… no tenías por qué hacer todo esto.

-Quiero ayudarte, Sammy.

-Pero estás haciendo más que eso… no solo me consolaste ese día… siempre me escuchas… me dejas venir a tu departamento… me aconsejas… has hecho mucho más de lo que… un profesor debería hacer- el mayor lo observó unos segundos antes de sonreír.

-Bueno, como ya dije, quiero ayudarte, así como Cas lo hace con Dean.

-Pero ellos son pareja… es diferente…- murmuró bajando la vista al plato que secaba.

-¿Dijiste algo, Sammy?

-Mmm no… oye… me preguntaba…- dudó unos segundos sobre si continuar o no- Verás… ayer por la noche… estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste… sobre hablar con Dean….

-¿Decidiste algo al respecto?- preguntó girándose hacia él.

-Sí… voy a hacerlo… creo que ahora entiendo mejor las cosas y… fui malo con él… le dije cosas muy crueles y ni siquiera me moleste en intentar comprender sus razones… no hice lo correcto pero… ni siquiera puedo imaginar todo el dolor que debió soportar este tiempo… si me hubiera ocurrido a mí… no tengo idea de que habría hecho… ni siquiera podría soportarlo… ni siquiera entiendo cómo pudo soportarlo él.

-La respuesta es sencilla, Sammy, te tiene a ti.

-¿Eh?

-Si Dean aún puede sonreír, a pesar de todo, es por ti.

-Gabriel…

-¿Qué te parece si terminamos esto después y vamos a hacerle una visita a Cas? Él me dijo que estaría con el rubito.

-Yo…

-Yo estaré apoyándote.

-Sí, gracias Gabriel.

El profesor fue por una chaqueta y ambos se marcharon en su auto hacia el departamento de Castiel. El moreno los recibió curioso antes de indicarles que entraran.

-Sentimos venir de improviso pero queremos ver a Dean.

-Él se fue a casa- respondió suspirando- Tu papá lo llamo- miró a Sam- Parece que era algo serio y se marchó… quería acompañarlo pero me dijo que no me preocupara y que me llamaría por la noche… aunque ya han pasado casi dos horas desde eso y tengo un mal presentimiento.

Sam se alertó ante esas palabras e intercambió una mirada con Gabriel, el profesor pareció entender lo que quería y junto con Castiel, bajaron hasta el estacionamiento para dirigirse rápidamente hacia su casa. El menor entró casi corriendo mientras llamaba a su hermano y un ruido proveniente de la cocina llamó su atención. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a John bebiendo vodka con una mirada de profunda tristeza.

-Papá- lo llamó con cautela- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás bebiendo a esta hora? ¿Dónde está Dean?

-No lo sé…- masculló entre dientes.

-Papá- lo tomó por el hombro para que lo observara- Por favor dime que ocurre.

-Solo intentaba hacer lo mejor que podía, Sammy… solo quería ser un buen padre… pero no me di cuenta… que solo estaba haciendo la mitad de eso…

-Has tardado bastantes años en entender algo tan simple- siseó Castiel acercándose serio- ¿Dónde está Dean?

-¿Quién eres tú?- reparó en Gabriel- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Nuestros profesores en el instituto…

-Yo soy la pareja de Dean- aclaró el moreno muy serio- Y no me mires así, John, que el único que lo ha lastimado aquí, eres tú, ¿Dónde está?- repitió algo irritado.

-Yo sé todo, papá…- continuo Sam- Fui un idiota por no notar antes… la gran diferencia de trato que tienes con Dean… por favor dinos donde está.

-No lo sé…- respondió afligido- Discutimos… y se marchó corriendo… comenzó a decirme todas esas cosas… que no lo quería… que le dijera de una vez que era un estorbo… soy lo peor…- se levantó y se fue por el pasillo.

-Tengo que buscarlo- dijo Sam preocupado- Si algo le ocurre… no quiero ni pensarlo.

-Llama a sus amigos- pidió Castiel- Y si no está con alguno de ellos, iremos a buscarlo.

-Sí.

Sam se apresuró en marcar el número de los amigos de su hermano que tenía en el celular y de reojo observó como el moreno se marchaba por el pasillo.

Castiel se sentía muy molesto y por eso no dudó en seguir a ese ejemplar de padre hasta su habitación en el segundo piso. El mayor le dirigió una mirada fija llena de autocompasión.

-¿Y esto es lo que harás? ¿Tú hijo está desaparecido y solo te sientas a beber?

-Tú no sabes nada… lárgate de aquí.

-No me iré, es cierto, no tengo idea de tu situación pero sí conozco a Dean y sé perfectamente que lo que necesita ahora es a alguien a su lado… a ti.

-Claro que no… todo este tiempo…

-¡No seas idiota!- soltó enfadado- Realmente tengo ganas de golpearte, ¿Cómo no te das cuenta que Dean te necesita? Vale, la jodiste mucho pero ya es hora de que te hagas cargo de tus errores e intentes corregirlos.

-Yo…

-¡Dean te necesita! No estuviste para él en todos estos años… ¿Continuaras dejándolo solo? Desconozco tus razones para esto pero él te necesita… te necesita mucho…

El profesor pensó que tendría que insistir un poco más pero el mayor se levantó dejando de lado la botella de whisky y caminó hacia la repisa que había en el rincón. Castiel observó como tomaba algo antes de voltearse a él.

-Yo lo sabía… sabía que lo lastimaba con mis acciones pero no podía detenerme… o quien resultaría herido seria yo y ya no quería sufrir… no después de lo que ocurrió con Mary.

-John.

-Nunca se lo dije…- se giró enseñándole un pequeño listón azul- Nunca le dije lo orgulloso que estaba cuando ganó su primera competencia… ese día no fui a verlo y cuando regresó… se fue directo a su habitación, sabía que lloraba… pero no pude acercarme… encontré esto en el basurero…

-Ahora puedes hacerlo John, ahora puedes estar con él y consolarlo, ahora puedes hacer que deje de llorar.

-Piensa que lo odio…

-Demuéstrale lo contrario, ayúdame a encontrarlo y dile eso que le has negado por años- el mayor solo lo miró- Si realmente quieres a tu hijo, entonces ayúdame a buscarlo y traigámoslo de regreso a casa.

El moreno se cansó de la indecisión de John y bajó rápidamente las escaleras pero Sam no tuvo éxito con las llamadas, así que decidieron salir a buscar al rubio. Buscaron por toda la manzana y los alrededores hasta que Castiel recordó las palabras de su pareja y se dirigieron hacia el cementerio, a la tumba de Mary.

-Maldición- siseó el profesor frustrado- ¿Dónde puede estar? No responde su teléfono.

-Cálmate Cas.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Si algo le ocurre.

-Por favor…- pidió Sam- Me estás asustando…

-Lo siento, Sam… es que si algo le ocurre…

-Tenemos que concentrarnos chicos- intervino Gabriel- Encontraremos a Dean pero debemos mantener la calma…

-Mierda…- Castiel volvió a marcar el número del rubio pero pasó a buzón de voz- Por favor, gatito no me hagas esto… necesito saber que estas bien… por favor amor…- cortó la llamada frustrado.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Sam- No sabemos dónde buscar… nadie sabe donde está…

-Creo que sé donde está- los tres se giraron a mirar al recién llegado.

-John- dijo el moreno sorprendido, realmente no esperaba verlo ahí.

-¿Sabes dónde está, papá?

-Creo que sí… pero yo iré a buscarlo, soy yo quien debe traerlo de regreso a casa.

Castiel entrecerró los ojos unos segundos antes de asentir despacio, le bastó con notar la determinación en los ojos del mayor para saber que hablaba muy en serio y traería a su hijo de regreso a casa.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y guestgirl. En este capitulo se sabrá por qué John actúa de esa manera con su hijo. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 17 **

John sabía que había cometido un grave error con su hijo y que todos esos años, lo único que consiguió con sus acciones fue lastimar irremediablemente al rubio. No iba a negar que se sorprendió bastante cuando Dean le gritó de esa manera en la cocina pero se lo merecía, por todo lo que le hizo, por todo lo que nunca le dijo, por todo lo forzó a soportar en silencio pero ya había sido suficiente, bastaron las palabras de Castiel para entender que aún no era tarde para remediar sus acciones pero por sobre todo, para que se diera cuenta que adoraba a su hijo y ya no podía continuar tratándolo así.

Apresuró el paso para llegar hasta el rio que atravesaba la ciudad y se acercó al puente, buscando con la mirada a su hijo y una pequeña sonrisa de alivio apareció en sus labios cuando lo vio sentado cerca del rio. Se acercó cautela antes de sentarse a su lado. El rubio se giró a mirarlo sin ocultar su sorpresa y no le gustó ver esas esmeraldas tan tristes.

-Papá…

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí, los viejos hábitos no cambian.

-¿Eh?

-Seguramente no lo recuerdas, solo tenías cuatro años… pero unos días antes de que naciera Sam, escapaste de casa, con lo del embarazo de Mary, yo me volqué por completo a ella y te descuidé.

-Papá…

-Pasabas mucho tiempo en casa de Hellen… o con Bobby… esa mañana… antes de irme a trabajar, me detuviste por la mano y me miraste fijamente, así como lo haces ahora y dijiste: "Papá… ¿Puedo ir contigo?" te respondí que no, que debía trabajar y regresaría tarde… en ese momento no lo entendí pero después sí… tú solo querías pasar un tiempo conmigo… solo querías que te dedicara algo de tiempo… El embarazo de Mary era delicado, así que ella estaba en cama descansando… no sé que habrá pasado por tu cabecita en ese momento pero simplemente te fuiste…- Dean lo escuchaba atentamente- Recibí una llamada como a eso de las cuatro… y cuando Bobby me dijo que no estabas, que no te encontraban por ningún lugar… Dios… pensé que me iba a dar algo ahí mismo…- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar- Regresé a casa lo más rápido que pude, Hellen se quedó cuidando a Mary y nosotros fuimos a buscarte… jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento, Dean… si algo te ocurría… la sola idea me aterraba… estaba pensando lo peor cuando entonces recordé algo… a ti te gusta este lugar… siempre me pedias que te trajera aquí para que jugáramos, lo llamabas tu parque de diversiones- el rubio sonrió un poco.

-Este lugar siempre me ha gustado… porque siempre me traías aquí… y estábamos jugando por horas… solo los dos…

John estiró su mano para limpiar con suavidad la lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla derecha de su hijo mayor.

-Lo siento mucho, Dean… sé que nada de lo que diga ahora va a remediar en algo todo el dolor que te causé con mis acciones… sé que estás enojado conmigo y.

-No… no estoy enfadado- respondió mirando el suelo- Yo… estoy muy triste… porque no sé qué hacer para agradarte… ni siquiera sé que hice para disculparme…

Le dolió bastante oír esas palabras por parte del rubio, su hijo ni siquiera iba a reprocharle algo (y estaba en su justo derecho de hacerlo) sino que era todo lo contrario, realmente pensaba que había cometido un error.

-No tienes que hacer algo, Dean… soy yo quien debe remediar su error.

-Papá…

-Cuando Mary murió… sentí que una parte de mí lo hizo con ella- habló sincerándose con su hijo- Me dolió mucho… y yo… no paraba de pensar en que iba a hacer ahora… en cómo podría continuar después de que la perdí… ese día… cuando estábamos en el hospital y el doctor nos dio la noticia de su muerte… mi mundo se derrumbó, sentí que perdí todo… pero no podía desmoronarme cuando aún… los tenía a ustedes…- hizo una pequeña pausa para limpiar sus propias lágrimas- Sabía que cometía un grave error contigo, Dean… eres mi hijo y te quiero pero… cuando te miraba… solo recordaba a Mary y que jamás iba a regresar.

-¿Qué?

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre… y mirarte… estar cerca de ti... me hacía sentir mal… y comencé a evitarte… comencé a colocar distancias entre nosotros y dirigí toda mi atención a Sam… te dejé de lado… te lastimé mucho… y sé que no hay forma posible en que pueda compensar todo ese dolor… fui un completo idiota… preferí ahorrarme mi propio sufrimiento y en cambio… te herí a ti.

-Papá…

-Lo siento tanto, Dean… de verdad lo siento…

* * *

El rubio no se esperaba que su padre lo encontrara con tanta facilidad, ni mucho menos que le dijera todo eso. Por mucho tiempo había esperado una mínima muestra de afecto por parte de su padre y ahora lo estaba obteniendo.

-¿De verdad…me quieres?

-Sí Dean, claro que te quiero- respondió mirándolo fijamente mientras lloraba- Perdóname por haberme comportado como un idiota… te herí demasiado por el simple hecho de… no lastimarme… tú y Sam son lo más importante que tengo… y me moriría si algo les ocurre.

Esas palabras y la sinceridad que percibió en ellas, provocaron que volviera a llorar y se aferró con fuerza a la camisa de su padre. El mayor lo rodeó con sus brazos, dándole suaves caricias en la espalda que lo confortaron.

-Papá… gracias por venir a buscarme… te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero, Dean y no te cambiaría por nada.

* * *

Castiel daba vueltas por la habitación, mirando el reloj a cada instante y con una angustia en su pecho al pensar que su pequeño estaba perdido por ahí o que tendría otra pelea con John. Balthazar había llegado hace un rato para apoyarlos, en compañía de Lucifer.

-Por favor siéntate, Cassie, me estás poniendo nervioso.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó Sam indicando al ex amante de su hermano mayor- Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, lárgate, Lucifer.

-Tranquilo tigre, yo también estoy preocupado por Dean y como me encontraba con Balthy cuando lo llamaron, vine a ayudar.

-Quiero que te vayas.

-Ya basta, Sammy- pidió Gabriel suspirando- No es momento para esto.

El moreno rodó los ojos para dejar de prestarles atención a ese parcito que discutía. Los minutos continuaron pasando y ya estaba listo para ir a buscar al rubio cuando el ruido de la puerta llamó su atención y se apresuró en asomarse a mirar. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan feliz de ver a otra persona como en ese momento. Abrazó a su pareja con fuerza, dándole varios besitos por las mejillas antes de asegurarse que estuviera bien.

-Cas- lo llamó el menor sonriendo un poco- Estoy bien.

-Maldición, Dean, ¿Tienes idea del susto que me diste?- lo regañó muy serio- Pensé que iba a darme algo si no aparecías, ¿Por qué demonios no respondías tu teléfono? ¿Tienes una pequeña idea de lo preocupado que estaba por—?- el rubio lo calló con un suave beso- Dean.

-Estoy bien, Cas, perdóname por no haber respondido… yo… necesitaba estar solo un momento… lo siento mucho…

-Te perdono pero no vuelvas a asustarme así.

-Sí…

-Menos mal que estás bien- dijo Sam abrazándolo con fuerza- Nos asustaste mucho, Dean.

-Sammy…

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien, hermanito- el castaño sonrió- No quiero que volvamos a pelear, te quiero mucho Dean y nada cambiará eso.

-Sammy.

El moreno sonrió al ver que los hermanos estaban en buenos términos. Esperó un poco a que se separaran y llevó al menor a la cocina. El rubio le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de besarlo.

-Dean.

-No quería preocuparte, Cas…

-Lo sé, gatito… ¿Está todo bien? ¿Hablaste con John?

-Sí… papá si me quiere, Cas… aún tenemos que hablar pero creo…- suspiró antes de sonreír- Que las cosas mejoraran.

-Me alegra oírlo, Dean- le acarició las mejillas con suavidad- Te amo, gatito lindo- el menor sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, Cas, te amo mucho.

Ambos se dieron un suave beso antes de regresar al living con los demás.

* * *

Dean se despidió de los profesores en la entrada de la casa antes de cerrar la puerta para regresar al living y sentarse junto a su hermano. Ambos miraron a su padre fijamente. Tenían bastante de que conversar esa noche y muchas cosas que aclarar.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N.A: Solo un capitulo más y la historia se acaba. Gracias por leer! :3


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Jezebeth ,Green y guestgirl. Y este es el último capítulo del fic, gracias por seguir la historia, Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 18 **

El rubio entró a la casa con una amplia sonrisa, le habían entregado las notas de sus exámenes y le fue muy bien en todas las materias. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y vio a su padre de espaldas, preparando la cena. Después del incidente ocurrido hace un mes, las cosas habían mejorado mucho entre ambos pero aún había ocasiones en que se sentía algo inseguro al respecto. Se acercó tímidamente hasta el mayor.

-Hola papá…- éste se volteó a mirarlo.

-Hola Dean, ¿Cómo te fue en el instituto?

-Bien… mira- le enseñó sus notas manteniendo la mirada en el suelo. La caricia en su cabello lo hizo observar de nuevo.

-Es justo lo que esperaba de un Winchester, el número uno- el menor sonrió- Bien hecho, Dean.

-Papá… oye… este sábado… habrá un competencia en la ciudad… y bueno… yo…

-Sí, claro que estaré ahí, Dean.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es y cuando ganes, iremos a celebrar tu triunfo.

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír al rubio y fue corriendo a cambiarse de ropa antes de cenar. Su hermano menor llegó pasadas las ocho, últimamente, se estaba viendo bastante con Gabriel y tenía la impresión de que esos dos ya eran algo pero Sam se lo diría cuando estuviera listo.

El sábado llegó bastante rápido, Dean hizo su precalentamiento junto a las gradas cuando una voz chillona llamó su atención y fue corriendo a la malla.

-¡Hola!- lo saludó su hermano entusiasta- ¿Estás listo para competir?

-Claro enano, siempre estoy listo- bajó la vista unos segundos- ¿Y…papá…?

-Lo llamaron del trabajo- respondió el menor y el rubio intentó sonreír mientras miraba el suelo.

-Ya veo…

-Pero ahora no hay algo más importante que ver a mi hijo competir- alzó la vista y una enorme sonrisa entusiasta se dibujó en sus labios.

-¡Papá!

-Ve por la victoria, hijo- asintió muy contento- Vamos a sentarnos, Sam.

-Si papá, gánales a todos, hermanito.

Dean estaba muy feliz con la llegada de su padre. Fue a tomar posición junto a sus compañeros para esperar su turno. Mientras miraba la carrera de cien metros, su teléfono vibró y lo leyó el mensaje de su pareja con una sonrisa "_Corre como el viento, mi gatito sexy y tu amo te premiará"_ Esas últimas palabras lo hicieron reír bajito.

-Ya casi es tu turno, Dean.

-Si entrenador.

Hizo un último estiramiento y fue a tomar su lugar cuando lo llamaron. Observó hacia las gradas a los profesores y un poco más hacia la izquierda estaba su hermano menor en compañía de su padre. Una inmensa felicidad lo embargó por dentro e hizo la mejor carrera de su vida, superando por varios segundos su propio record autoimpuesto. La ovación del público no fue nada en comparación a la alegría que sentía porque John estaba ahí y lo miraba con orgullo.

Luego de la competencia, fueron a celebrar su triunfo a un restaurant cercano. Antes, jamás hubiera si quiera imaginado que podría estar de esa manera con su padre. Aún les quedaba camino para superar todo el pasado pero las cosas prometían seguir mejorando. El rubio terminó de comer su postre cuando recibió un mensaje de su pareja.

-¿Ocurre algo, Dean?- preguntó su hermano curioso.

-Es que quede de juntarme con Cas…

-Dean- lo llamó su padre serio- Debo admitir que no me hace muy feliz que estés con alguien tan mayor y mucho menos cuando es tu profesor- dijo lo último bajando la voz.

-Papá.

-Pero si debo reconocer algo y es que de verdad te quiere y se preocupa por ti- el rubio sonrió- Ya que has terminado el primer semestre con excelentes calificaciones y has ganado el primer lugar en la competencia, entonces puedes ir a verlo.

-Papá, gracias- dijo sonriendo.

-Ve antes de que cambie de opinión.

Dean se rio con sus palabras y se marchó a tomar el autobús hasta el departamento de su pareja. Tocó el timbre dos veces antes de que el moreno le abriera la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa y le indicó que entrara.

-Que rápido has llegado, gatito.

-Quería verte, Cas- respondió abrazándolo- Y aún me debes mi premio.

-Cierto, fue una carrera magnifica, sin duda rompiste tu record, mi pequeño gatito.

-Cas.

-¿Cenaste?

-Sí, fui a comer con papá y Sammy.

-Me alegra oír que las cosas con John van bien- dijo besando sus mejillas- Aunque espero que pronto apruebe nuestra relación.

-¿Quieres su aprobación, Cas?- preguntó curioso.

-Honestamente, no pero sé que es importante para ti, gatito.

-Bueno, creo que papá ya te aceptó hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Eh?

-Aún no lo admitirá pero sabe perfectamente que me quieres y te preocupas por mí.

-Claro que sí, eres mi gatito.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa para luego tomarlo por la nuca y darle un apasionado beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma. Se estremeció al sentir las manos de su pareja acariciándolo bajo la camiseta y se apartó de esos labios jadeando.

-Cas… Mmm… deja de provocarme o los dos terminaremos tomando una ducha fría- dijo con cierta diversión.

-Bueno, creo que tengo una idea mucho mejor, quizás tú y yo podríamos terminar en mi cama.

-Cas- sintió su corazón latir un poco más rápido y desvió la mirada sonrojado- No digas idioteces…

-Soy bastante serio con esto.

-Cas…- lo observó de nuevo- Pero tú dijiste.

-Lo sé, Dean pero- el mayor lo tomó por las mejillas- No te negaré que tengo cierto cargo de consciencia por nuestra relación… me refiero a que ya es difícil porque eres mi alumno y a eso se le suma que aún no cumples la mayoría de edad.

-Cas…

-Pero- se mordió el labio inferior despacio- Te amo Dean… y siento que quiero hacer esto contigo ahora…

Cas.

-Mmm… no es correcto, lo sé… pero- el rubio le colocó dos dedos en los labios.

-No sigas, me has hecho inmensamente feliz con tus palabras, yo también quiero hacerlo contigo Cas, te amo mucho y quizás no sea suficiente para calmar tus pensamientos pero jamás te has aprovechado de mí, yo me esfuerzo por ganar mis notas y ahora… esto es algo que yo también deseo, te amo mucho y quiero estar contigo- el moreno sonrió y le dio un besito en los dedos.

-Eres adorable, mi gatito lindo.

El profesor lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo por el pequeño pasillo hasta su habitación.

* * *

Castiel estaba muy seguro de la decisión que acababa de tomar pero aún así no pudo evitar colocarse ligeramente nervioso por todo lo que ocurriría sobre su cama. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos antes de besarse transmitiendo todo lo que sentían. Se desnudaron sin ninguna prisa y el profesor se deleitó con ese hermoso cuerpo. Tomó la mano de su pareja para llevarlo hasta la cama y lo empujó, consiguiendo que quedara recostado y subió a gatas sobre él.

-Cas…- el menor estaba adorablemente sonrojado.

-Te amo, Dean, eres precioso.

-Yo también te amo, Cas, te amo mucho, eres el mejor hombre del mundo, eres un angelito- esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír.

-Pues has hecho que este angelito caiga por ti.

-Y estoy muy feliz por eso- Se inclinó para darle varios besitos por el cuello y lo escuchó suspirar.

-Te amo, Dean, jamás me había sentido así por alguien.

-Yo tampoco- respondió el rubio agitado y tomó una de sus manos para llevarla hasta su pecho.

-Dean… tu corazón late con fuerza.

-Solo tú provocas estas reacciones en mí…- dijo algo avergonzado.

-Eso me hace muy feliz, gatito lindo.

Estiró su mano para sacar lubricante y un preservativo del cajón de la cómoda. Esparció parte del contenido del sobrecito en sus dedos para comenzar a preparar al menor. El coro de gemidos que obtuvo, sumado a la vision de ese hermoso cuerpo contraerse por el placer, terminaron por sobreexcitar al moreno y se creía incapaz de aguantar mucho más con tan lujuriosa imagen. Le tomó poco tiempo dar con ese punto placentero en el interior de su joven pareja y éste se estremeció para deshacerse en gemidos de placer mientras movía las caderas pidiendo por más.

-Oh Cas… sí… Mmm… Aaaahhh… se siente tan…. Tan bien- dijo lamiéndose los labios entre gemidos- Dios… Cas… follame de una vez- suplicó sin ocultar su necesidad.

-Dean…

El moreno se tomó unos segundos para respirar profundo antes de continuar porque su pareja estaba siendo demasiado erótico, mucho más de lo que podía soportar y las ganas que le tenía no ayudaban mucho. Se colocó el preservativo para luego aplicar lubricante y se acomodó entre las piernas del menor.

-Mírame, Dean- pidió jadeando y éste obedeció.

-Cas…

-No voy a follarte- dijo lamiéndose los labios mientras lo tomaba por los muslos y lo penetraba despacio.

-Cas… Cas… Mmm… Aaaahhh… Oh Sí…

-Mírame- ordenó al notar que entrecerraba los ojos.

-Cas…

-Voy a hacerte el amor, Dean, porque sin importar todo lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado… no olvides que ahora me tienes a mí y que yo te amo.

-Cas…- el rubio le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Te amo mucho, Dean y te lo diré todas las veces que quieras.

-Cas… yo también te amo… Aaaahhh Mmm… te amo mucho…

Esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír y aún cuando lo embestía con fuerza debido a su necesidad de poseerlo y los gritos del menor que le pedían más, en ningún momento dejó de susurrarle "te amo" al oído, acompañado de besitos que trazaban cariñosos caminos por todo su rostro y su cuello. Realmente amaba a Dean Winchester y sería él, quien le diera lo que estuvo buscando por tanto tiempo.

* * *

Dean le enterró los dedos en la espalda al mayor cuando llegó al placentero orgasmo que había tenido. Su pareja no tardó en seguirlo y afirmó la frente contra sus hombros sin dejar de jadear antes de trazar un camino de besitos hasta sus labios.

-Te amo gatito.

-Yo también te amo, Cas.

Observó como su pareja se levantaba para tirar el preservativo a la papelera y luego tomó algo de una repisa para sentarse al borde de la cama. Dean sonrió cuando comenzó a limpiar su abdomen, en donde se había corrido y luego le dio un besito en los labios.

-Cas…- se estiró perezosamente y bostezó.

-¿Quieres dormir un poco, gatito lindo?

-Sí, Cas.

-Eres adorable- el mayor sacó una frazada del armario y se acostó a su lado para cubrirlos a ambos.

-Cas- éste le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo pegó a su cuerpo antes de darle un besito en la frente.

-Descansa, gatito, este angelito se encargará que solo tengas sueños bonitos, tan bonitos como tú.

-Te amo Cas, realmente no podría estar con alguien mejor- respondió acurrucándose contra su cuerpo.

-Yo también te amo, Dean- se dieron un suave beso.

El menor lo observó con ternura y cariño, jamás había imaginado que podría tener una vida tan perfecta luego de perder a su madre. La relación con su padre iba cada vez mejor, las cosas con Sam estaban mejor que nunca pero por sobretodo, tenía a alguien que satisfacía tanto su cuerpo como su alma. Porque ese amor que le negaron por años y años, Castiel se lo había dado con creces en un solo beso y en dos palabras "Te amo". Para Dean, la vida no podía ser más perfecta que en ese momento.


End file.
